


You came back to me

by Shinda85



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya didn't die, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, Lexa didn't die, M/M, after the radiation hits, but people think that Anya and Lexa are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: Lexa didn't die. She has been in a coma for 6-7 years when she wakes all that she has known has changed. Will she find her way to Clarke?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So started this when I started could stop writing. Let me know what you guys think

Lexa woke to an annoying beeping sound. Her eyes strained to open against the bright light. She tried to lift her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes but her arms felt heavy she tried again but realised she could not move. She blinked but still couldn't see and started to panic so she tried to lift her legs but again they felt heavy. She groaned and tried to open her eyes again so she could take in her surroundings. She heard a voice that she had not heard in a long time "Goufa it is ok shhh" 

"Nomon?" He croaked. Her mouth was dry "water" she asked. She felt her head being tilted slightly and something cool against her lips. He slowly drunk the water and felt her head being lowered 

"Take your time goufa" 

She opened her eyes again and at first the images she was seeing were blurry. After a minute or 2 her mother relived face came in to view. She had brown long wavy hair and the same eyes as Lexa she was slim woman. She ran her ran over lexas hair "Goufa it is about time you woke" she smiled "I missed you and I love you" 

Lexa frowned "I missed you too nomon and I love you also but what do you mean how long was I sleeping?" 

" what is the last thing you remember?"

Lexa frowned as she tried to remember. A flash of sad blue eyes popped into her mind. "Klark" she said softly. She remember a bang "gun" and then she rembered the betrayal "Titus!" She snarled. She tried to get out of her bed but her body felt heavy 

"Goufa calm down" her mother said softly

"Nomon why can I not move" 

Her mother sighed and looked at her sadly "because ai Goufa you have been sleeping for a long time now"

"How long" 

Water pooled to her mothers eyes "7 years" 

Lexa started breathing heavily "7 years" she mumbled. She felt the room closing in on her as her mother tried to calm her "7years" she said again "mother I can not breathe" Lexa started to panic. She closed her eyes and felt hand rub her shoulders 

"Deep breath sister" 

Lexa snapped her eyes opened "anya?"

"Sha now breath with me. In and out" Lexa started copying her "that is it in and out" Lexa felt her eyes become heavy but she didn't want to sleep she wanted answers "sleep sister we will be here when you wake"

And she believed anya her sister and her mother because they have never once lied to her she closed her eyes thinking about Clarke "klark?" She said 

Anya scoffed at her sister "I knew you would fall for the skaikru girl, now sleep you fool" 

.......................

When Lexa woke again she still couldn't move her body. She opened her and found her mother sitting on one side of the bed and her sister and fos on the other. She got a good look around the room this time. It reminded her of the old world where she used to meet beca pramheda. Speaking of which was standing near her feet "beca?" She gasped, she looked around again the room was small she was hooked up to monitors and she realised that was making the annoying beeping sound. 

Her mother held her hand "goufa have a lot to talk about "

"Klark?" She asked 

Her mother sighed "like I said Goufa we have a lot to talk about" 

"Very well" she looked at anya "anya how are you hear I thought you were dead. Klark told me you were dead. Did she lie" 

"No, the skaigirl would have believed I was dead the last she saw me I was shot. So if people told her I didn't survive then yes she thought I was dead"

Flash back 

Clarke watched as anya hit the ground. She kneeled down beside her "no!" She said trying to cover her wounds

"Skaigirl cut off my braid and give it to the commander" 

"What no anya it's going to be ok" 

"Just do it!" She snapped

Anya watched as Clarke shakily cut of their braid "I'm sorry" she mumbled 

"I know" anya sighed "go to the commander still I don't know what you can salvage from this but it's worth a shot skai girl she will listen to reason" 

Clarke nodded and anya watch as 2 men snuck up behind the blonde and knocked her out 

"Look what we have here" one man said

"She's a grounder just leave her" the other said. All the sudden to trikru warriors jump from the trees and knock them out. They pick anya up and start running and she blacked out"

Present 

"When I woke I woke her same as you. We got shot in almost the same spot sister" she smiled 

"Who bought you here?""

"I was taken to a healer in ton dc, someone sent a message to Titus and he sent a letter to nomon and a location where I could heal because our healer knew nothing of gun wounds"

"Sha I bought her here and healed her with becas help" 

"How can she-"

"She is a hologram" he mother cut in "see" she waved her arms though beca. 

"So I healed her it took so long sister and it was painful but I healed and by the time I could go looking for you Titus walked in with you in his arms" 

Flash back 

"Sister!" Anya yelled rushing over to her. Her mother ran into the room. 

"On the bed onya!" She demanded anya watched in awe as her mother set Lexa up to tubes and wires.

"She is losing to much blood Alexandria hook the tube up to yourself to give her some of your blood" 

"Sha" she rushed around connecting the tubes. After a couple of hours Alexandria removed the bullet and sowed up the wound with the guidance of beca. 

Anya turned to Titus "what the hell happned!" She yelled. 

Alexandria slumped in the chair beside Lexa. She was exhausted 

"I-I"

Anya pushed him "you did this!" 

"It was a mistake I was trying to shoot Clarke!" 

"Clarke! What he hell is going on out there?!" 

"Yes Clarke your sister tired to change a hundred years of tradition because of that girl! Blood must not have blood! I thought that by killed Clarke and blaming skaikru she would start a war!" 

"Why would she do that!" 

Alexandria sighed and stood up. She walked to anya and placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her "because she clearly loves her" 

Anya scoffed "of course she does" 

Alexandria pulled a knife out of the back of her pants and held it to Titus neck "I won't kill you even though I think you deserve it. I won't kill you because you helped save both my girls. You will leave here and never come back"

"I'm sorry truely' 

Anya pushed him "your apologies mean nothing Titus! You almost killed her!" 

He nodded and left the bunker

Present 

Her mother cried thinking of that night "You have been in a coma for 7 years Goufa" she smiled at her daughter through her tears "but I knew you would wake" 

"Nomon what happen to Clarke and skaikru? Does Aden make a fine commander like I knew he would" 

"Oh child" her mother looked at her sadly "there is so much more to tell you"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me nomon" she asked softly 

"After you were presumed dead a conclave was suppose to be held. But Ontari killed all the nightbloods"

Lexa felt the tears pool to her eyes "coward! I will kill her!" 

"Shhh goufa she isn't the commander, Titus gave Clarke the flame in search of Luna and killed himself in your name so she couldn't ascend" 

Lexa felt the tears run down her face but couldn't wipe them. So her mother did it for her "anyone of those nightbloods would have made a fine commander" she said softly 

"Sha. you trained them I have no doubt" 

Anya smirked "me either cause I trained you" she shrugged 

Lexa smiled sadly "did Clarke find Luna" 

"Yes" anya sighed "but Luna being Luna refused to take the flame and sent her away. But while this was happening something else was happening sister. The old leader of skaikru jana, no jaha, he found alie"

"And the city of light?"

"Sha, she spread so far. All the way to Polis and the glowing forest there was no stopping her. I don't really know how she was stopped but she was and I'm sure the skaigirl had something to do with it" 

Lexa smiled "Sha she is strong" 

Anya rolled her eyes "I think you mean stubborn" 

"who is commander then?" 

Alexandria sighed "Goufa I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to saying it. Praimfaya hit once more"

"What!" 

"Sha. That was 7 years ago Goufa. The only reason why we know is because of beca. She told us. And the only reason why we are alive is because of this bunker. We would have survived though because we are nightbloods but your sister surely would have died"

"What about everyone else" 

"We don't know sister last we heard roan was the king, ice nation took over the coalition but he honoured it I would assumed that also has something to the with Clarke. Before praimfaya hit I ran into some people and they said there was a bunker of some sort from their description it was much like this one but it could only fit 1300 people. They held a conclave 1 champion from each clan apparently skaikru won and decided to share the bunker evenly" 

"Who was their champion" 

Anya shrugged "starts with o" 

"Octavia" 

"Sha" 

"Indra must be so proud" she sighed "she made the right choice. Do you know if Clarke was in the bunker" 

"We do not know Goufa" 

"Have you been outside?"

"Sha the air has been clear now for almost 1 year, there is not much left"

"Oh" Lexa said sadly "I want to look" 

"You can goufa but your body has to be trained again" Lexa looked down to her legs. There was no muscle anymore she was really thin

"I will be strong again" 

"Of course" anya drawled "I will get you back into shape sister" 

Lexa rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted another chapter today cause the last one was so short

6 months later 

Lexa had full function of her body after 2 long hard months. There were a lot of tears and anger. After that anya slowly got her into training again to build muscle all of which was done inside the bunker. Her mother always watched on amused. After 6 months she finally looked like herself again. Even stronger and faster then before. Today was the day she was going to venture out side. 

"Be careful goufa" 

"Yes nomon" she kissed her mother on the cheek

Her sister had her arms crossed "are you sure you want to go alone"

"Sha sister thank you but I need to do this on my own" 

"Fine" she huffed

....................

Lexa smiled breathing in the thin air. Where she was still was a forest standing tall and beautiful. She climbed the nearest tree and started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. She had to head to Polis. Anya said not to but had to see it for herself. She sat in a tall tree leaning against the trunk with her legs out in front of eating snacks her mother packed. She paused when she heard a rustle and layed flat on her stomach on the tree branch. She watch as a little girl ran under the tree she had brown curly hair and she was about 6. "Madi wait!" She heard a voice that was all too familiar. Lexa swallowed hard and hoped that it was who she thought it was "what have I told you about running off" a blonde head came into her sight. It was her. It was Clarke. She had shorter hair with red in it and she looked even more beautiful then Lexa remembered. 

"Come on nomon we have to find food!" Lexas heart sunk when she heard that word. Nomon. Mother. Clarke had moved on. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek from crying. Why wouldn't she move on it's been 7 years so of course she had. Lexa layed her head on the tree branch and cried silent tears watching the 2 interact with each other 

"I know" Clarke sigh and knelt down in front of the child "but we will hunt together ok?" 

"Sha" 

Lexa heard more footsteps and watched at Bellamy came into view "hey Princess, where did you run off too?" He held her around the shoulders. The action made Lexa physically sick. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and took a deep breath 

"Just hunting" she shrugged and moved towards her daughter. 

Bellamy smiled and kissed her head "I'll come!" He said happily.

Lexa couldn't watch anymore as soon as they were out of sight she jumped down from the tree and ran with tears rolling down her face. She ran out of breath so she stopped and leaned against a tree. She heard someone crying so she wiped the tears from her eyes and followed the noise. A woman with dark black hair was sitting against the tree with her knees hugged to her chest and her head buried in her knees sobbing. Lexa moved closer but she stepped on a branch making the woman snap her head towards her and raise her gun. 

"Raven?" She asked in awe

"Lexa?" Raven said shocked and lowered her gun

"Sha" Lexa ran towards her and knelt by her. Her hands hovered around her afraid of touching her as last time she saw Raven she had her tied to a tree. "Are you hurt?" 

Raven looked at her through her tears and laughed. The raven haired woman reached out and wiped a tear from lexas face "are you hurt?" She smirked 

She nodded "Sha. Very much so" 

"Where?" She asked looking for an injury 

Lexa pointed to her heart "here" 

Raven laughed "are you always so extra?" 

Lexa frowned "I am afraid I do not know what that means" 

Raven chuckled and shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked at Lexa "aren't you suppose to be dead?" 

"It is a long story and it is one that I do not want to talk about" 

"Oh" Raven said looking away "my leg hurts. All the time. Every minute of the day. Sometimes it's so bad i feel like passing out. Like right now" she groaned while hold her leg "fuck my life!" She yelled. She closed her eyes and Lexa watched as she passed out. 

Lexa picked her up and threw the mechanic over her shoulder "worry not Raven I will help you" she said to the passed out woman. She wiped her face and started walking towards the bunker

......................

Lexa place Raven down on the ground as she pulled open the underground latch. She picked Raven up and carefully carried her down the steps. "Sister final- who the hell is that!" Anya said surprised 

"Someone I wish to help" 

Anya groaned in annoyance "I think I know her" 

"Sha her name is Raven Kom skaikru"

"Raven!" She snapped "this woman blew up a bridge full of our people Lexa!" 

Lexa placed Raven on the bed near the medical equipment "Sha" she shrugged "we have all done things we are not proud of anya. She thought she was protecting her people. Did you give her any reason not to think that way?"

"No" she mumbled 

"She is not a bad person from what I remember, and she is in pain, get Nomon"

"Fine" anya walked off in a huff. 

Lexa stood by the bed watching as Raven slowly woke up. She sat up quick when she realised she had no idea where she was "it is ok Raven" 

"Lexa?" 

"Sha" 

"Where am I?" 

Beca came appeared beside Lexa "your in an underground bunker" 

"Whoa! Shit!" Raven jumped "beca?" 

"Yes I am assuming you have meant my program else where" 

"Yeah the lab" 

"Yes that would make sense" 

Anya walked on the other side of the bed, she crossed her arms in annoyance "mother is coming" 

Raven looked her up and down "well hello there cheekbones" she smirked "I'm Raven the smartest person you will ever meet probably the hottest too and you are?"

"I am Anya and I am not interested" 

"Anya? That sounds familiar" 

"Well it should you blew up my people on the bridge" 

Ravens eyes widened "oh! The Anya. The general anya. You know I'm starting to think Clarke is a liar she told me you had died she told me Lexa had died but yet here you both are" 

A sad looked crossed lexas face at the mention of Clarkes name and Anya noticed "sister are you well?" 

"Whoa wait? Sister!" 

Lexa smiled at Raven "Sha" 

"Wow. I need to lie down. I must be dreaming" 

Anya rolled her eyes "no unfortunately your not dreaming you are here and annoying us both" 

Raven laughed "I like you cheekbones" 

Alexandria walked into the room "Who is this?" 

"Nomon this is Raven Kom skaikru, we have some history. She is in constant pain and I bought her here so you and beca could try to help her" 

"Very well" she held out her hand for Raven to shake "I am Alexandria Kom trikru"

"Raven, are you a doctor?" 

"I was a fisa before I was bought here beca has been expanding my knowledge"

"how do you know my goufa" 

"Well funny story" Raven chuckled "she tied me to a tree and cut me" 

Lexa shook her head in anger and looked down to Raven "do not make a joke of that Raven!" 

"Whoa ok calm down commander" 

"And do not call me that!" She snapped 

she held up Her hands "Ok ok sorry" Lexa walked away but Raven grabbed her hand to stop her "hey just so you know I don't hold it against you, I didn't understand at the time you know but I get it now. I do that sometimes I joke about things to forgot the pain I'm in" 

Lexa sighed and squeezed her hand "your pain is not a joke Raven of the sky people" 

Lexa walked away from the table "ok I'll think of that next time commander" Lexa rolled her eyes hearing her sister laughing "see cheekbones you will love me"

"Nomon can you give her something to shut her up" she heard Anya say as she closed her bedroom door. 

Lexa sighed and fell into her bed face first. She thought of Clarke and her daughter Madi. If that girl is 6-7 it would mean that Clarke had got pregnant almost immediately after the blonde thought she was dead. Lexa buried her face in her pillow and cried. 

.........................

Lexa woke to someone slightly shaking her "sister wake up" 

Lexa groaned "Anya go away"

"I just thought you would want to know that mother is going to remove the bullet from Ravens hip. She will be in surgery" 

"Ok"

"What else is wrong sister?"

"Nothing I am fine anya"

"You can not fool me"

"Why? You are so foolish" she joked

Anya lied down beside her and nudged her shoulder "did you see Polis?" 

"No"

"What did you see then? Raven said when you found her you were crying" 

Lexa sighed "I seen klark" 

"And?"

"And her daughter and her lover Bellamy Kom skaikru" 

"She had a child with the coward!" 

"Sha"

"How old is the child?"

"6 or 7" 

"So basically straight after you-"

"Yes Anya" 

Anya turned to face her "maybe it is not what it seems"

"Or maybe it is and I am a fool for thinking that anyone could love me for me and not for political gain" 

Anya shook her head "I don't know the skaigirl like you but she really doesn't seem the type" 

Lexa sighed and turned away from her sister "I always thought she would make a good nomon" 

"Really?"

"Sha. She was always so good with the nightbloods, she would go see them all the time, read to them, help them read and write, tell them stories. I always envisioned her surrounded by children"

Lexa felt a hand touch her shoulder "your children sister?"

"Perhaps" she said quietly. "Like I said I am foolish" 

"I'm going to ask Raven" 

"No Anya just leave it. Please" 

Anya huffed "fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry people this is clexa endgame soon we will see things from Clarkes pov. So as you can see Madi is just a child not the same age she is in at the end of the last season


	4. Chapter 4

Raven had been in surgery for hours now. Anya and Lexa were waiting our side the doors for their mother. Anya looked nervous 

"Why are you so nervous for" anya glared at Lexa "is it because you care about Raven?" She teased 

"Shof op sis" 

Lexa smiled. The door opened and they both stood up "well that went well it just took so long as I was by myself but I removed the bullet successfully, there was some nerve damage so she will always be in a little bit of pain but not agony like she has been"

Lexa smiled "I think she will be happy with that nomon. Thank you"

"No thanks needed I like her" 

"Can we see her" anya mumbled 

"Not yet just have to clean her up first"

"Ok" 

When their mother was finished she excused herself to go clean up and rest. Lexa sat on one side of the bed while Anya was on the other. 

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Lexa and Anya "commander, cheekbones, so what's the result" 

Anya rolled her eyes "you will live"

Raven scoffed "no shit but will I live in pain" 

Anya smiled softly "a little every now and then, there was some nerve damage but you will not be in constant agony anymore" 

Lexa held Ravens hand as tears pooled to her eyes "am I dreaming?" 

Lexa smiled "no Raven" 

"Fuck!" Raven cried "fuck!" She said shaking her head as the tears rolled down her face "where's Alexandria? I gotta thank her" she sobbed 

Lexa watched as Anyas face soften towards Raven. She gently wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled up the blanket to make sure she was warm "go to sleep you fool" she said softly

Raven laughed "when I can move about I'm gonna kiss you cheekbones" 

Lexa laughed as Anya blushed. "You have a long way to go Raven I'm going to train you so your leg becomes strong"

"Then I can kiss you?" 

Anya rolled her eyes "if you beat me in a sparring match then you can kiss me"

"Deal!" Raven smiled 

.............................

It had been a month since Lexa had seen Clarke and a month since she bought back Raven. Raven was like part of the family now. She still shamelessly flirted with Anya. She trained Raven as soon as she was able to walk, Raven cried happy tears when the drugs had worn off and she felt no pain, she watch from the doorway as Anya hugged her softly. She didn't let her presence know as it was a private moment, little did Lexa know that Raven does not share the same respect. She barges in to rooms left right and centre. She even made her way in to the bathroom once while Lexa was in the shower so she could use the toilet.

"Raven!" Lexa yelled "get out!" 

"Calm down commander" she said as she sat on the toilet to relive herself "you got nothing I wanna see. Your sister on the other hand.." she winked and got up and left like nothing happened 

Lexa was not used to people invading her privacy. Clarke was the only other person really who she let cross lines. She walked into her tent and room like she owned it. Lexa always gets sad thinking about her but always finds herself something to do to keep her busy. 

................

Lexa sat with her mother and watched as Anya was training Raven. Raven groaned in frustration, she kicked Anya with her bad leg and missed her again. 

"Again Raven" Anya demanded. So Raven tried again and missed. Raven turned around and hit the punching bag out of frustration. She hugged the bad to keep herself from crying. Anya stood behind her and held her waist with both her hands "your trying to beat me with your bad leg Raven" she said softly "that is never going to happen, this" she said as she slid her hand down her bad hip "this is your weakness but you have so many more strengths to use to your advantage. Your problem is you are stubborn as hell" 

Lexa and her mother looked at each other and smiled. 

Raven turned around and jumped into anyas arms and smashed their lips together

Lexa and Alexandria chose that moment to leave. 

.....................

It had been 2 weeks since raven kissed Anya and they have been attached to the hip ever since. At the moment Lexa was sitting at the table with her mother and sister eating breakfast when the door slammed opened and Raven made her way round the table and sat in anyas lap "morning gorgeous" she said kissing Anya 

"Do you mind I'm trying to eat" Lexa snapped

"Mm I second that" Alexandria agreed

Raven shrugged and started eating her food "so listen babe" getting anyas attention "I have been here for like nearly 2 months now I'm thinking that I need to let my friends know I'm alive and well" 

"Oh ok" Anya frowned

"Why don't you all come" she shrugged "Octavia is commander now and they are trying to fix up Polis, plus Clarke would probably be happy to know your alive Lexa" 

Lexa shook her head "you can all go I will stay" 

Her mother squeezed her hand "No goufa we will go when your ready" 

"No nomon and anya you should go with Raven" 

Anya looked at Raven and smiled "I will walk you to Polis Raven but then I must return"

"Oh" Raven smiled and cupped her cheek "ok well I'm coming back after I let them now I'm alive"

Anya smiled and kissed her "ok" 

.....................

Lexa knocked on anyas door "come in" Lexa walked in and smiled 

"Hello" she lent on the door watching as Anya and Raven bickered over what to take on their trip both "I am coming" 

Both of them snapped her head up "what" 

"I am coming I want to see Raven off and I want to see Polis, I do not really want to talk or see anyone but your my friend Raven I want to see you off"

Raven smiled and hugged her "cool!" She said happily "I'm gonna go say goodbye to Alex I'll see yous out there" 

When Raven left Anya walked up to Lexa and held her shoulder "sister are you sure?"

"Yeah" Lexa smiled "I can not stay hidden forever just because Clarke has a life now and I am not apart of it" she said sadly. 

Anya squeezed her shoulder "you could still be part of her life Lexa. Maybe as friends. I still believe though you read the situation wrong" 

"It would hurt to much to be her friend Anya" 

Anya sighed "ok then lets go" 

.....................

They were half way to Polis and decided to take a break so currently all three were leaning against a tree eating their food "you know" Raven said "it feels great walking and not being in pain"

Lexa chuckled and Anya placed her hand on the mechanics thigh "I'm sure it does" Lexa said nudging her shoulder 

"I bet I could beat you in a fight!" She said standing up "come on commander" 

Lexa laughed and stood up. Raven laughed at her "what's so funny?" 

"It's just that" she said pointing at her clothing "I am never gonna get used to seeing you dressing like us mere mortals" 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the moment she was wearing tight black jeans and a red hoodie. Raven walked to her and pulled the hoodie over her head, she gently pushed Raven away. Anya sat amused "go gentle on her Raven"

Lexas eyes widened "you can not possibly think that Raven Kom skaikru could beat me in a fight!" 

Anya smirked "She's tough heda" 

Lexa went to pull her sister up but Raven jumped on her back "Raven!" Lexa laughed and gently flipped her around and put her on the ground.

BANG!

The three woman froze when they heard the gunshot. Lexa fell to her knees holding her arm "sister!" Anya said pushing Raven to the ground to protect her and crawling to her sister "sister show me!" Lexa removed her hand "it only scraped you" 

Raven stood up quickly to look for the person with the gun while Anya was busy. She was shocked when Bellamy walked out to the clearing with his rifle still aimed at Lexa 

"Bellamy! What the fuck!" Anya stood up and pulled Lexa up with her she stood protectively in front of them both "put the gun down you idiot!" 

"Raven! Are you ok I shot cause you were being attacked" he replied 

Lexa couldn't see clearly in front of her cause Anya was in the way. "Bellamy what is going on?" She heard a familiar voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bellamy what is going on?" Lexa heard Clarke ask. 

Raven pushed to the front "Bellamy is trigger happy that's what the fuck is going on!" 

"Raven" Clarke said "your alive!" 

"No shit princess"

Clarke chuckled "language Raven" 

"Yeah Aunty Raven that's a bad word" Lexa heard a little girl say 

"Sorry princess but Bellamy just shot my future sister in law" 

Anya scoffed "really Raven" Raven shrugged 

"Anya" Clarke gasped 

"Yes skai girl it is me now can you tell your lover to lower his gun so I can attend to my sister" 

"Bellamy put the gun down now!" The blonde barked "wheres your sister maybe I could help Anya" Anya smirked and moved to the side. Before Lexa even removed her hood She heard Clarke gasp, when Lexa looked up Clarkes eyes were wide and her mouth was opened trying to form words and She lost colour to her face "leksa?" 

"Hello klark" she said softly. Bellamy raised his gun again. 

The little girl ran to Lexa and tugged at her pants "hei Ai laik Madi Kom trikru"

Lexa knelt "hei little one. Ai laik leksa Kom trikru" she shook the girls hand and smiled at her "it is nice to meet you" 

Lexa looked from the little girl back up Bellamy who was still holding his gun up towards her and Clarke was still frozen in the same spot. "Lexa! The Lexa! Nomon it's Lexa!"

She heard her sister move beside her "You better lower your gun skaiboy!" Barked Anya

"Sister it is fine at least I am awake when he shot me unlike his last quest" Anya and Raven chuckled and smirked. Clarke swallowed and looked like she was searching for words. Lexa stood up and ruffled madis hair. She looked at Anya "sister i am going home so mother can tend to my wound. You continue to Polis with Raven I will be fine it's only a scrape" she approached Raven who still looked angry. "See you soon Raven" 

Raven hugged her "yeah of course see ya commander" 

Lexa smiled at Anya who was glaring at Bellamy "be safe sis" 

She nodded. Lexa climbed the tree and started jumping from branch to branch. She could hear someone calling her in the background but she didn't care she just wanted to get home to her mother.

........................

Lexa looked at Alexandria who looked angry. She was stitching up Her wound "let me understand" she sighed "you ex lovers lover shot you" 

"Sha" 

"And she did nothing" 

Lexa looked away "she was shocked Nomon" 

Alexandria scoffed "it seems that both my daughters seem to get shot or almost killed while she is around" 

"Mother..."

Alexandria finished and bandaged up her wound "do not mother me. If I ever meet this Clarke I will be having a nice chat with her" 

Lexa shook her head "mother I'm going to lie down I'm tired" 

"I set up tents outside"

"Yes I seen" 

"Would you like to do some star gazing tonight goufa" 

"Sha" she smiled. 

....................................

Lexa and her mother were lying in the grass looking up at the sky. 

"You love her?" 

Lexa sighed "she nomon"

Alexandria turned her head to look at her daughter. "Did you ever tell her that?"

"No" she sighed "I had a chance but I did not go through with it"

"Why not goufa" 

"Because I was afraid that she would not feel the same way. I suppose I was right" 

Alexandria turned so she was facing her daughter "I do not believe that goufa, I know you, I raised you, even though Titus tried to instil in you that love is weakness I knew deep down you did not believe that, you were only telling yourself that to make it easier after Costia was killed. You are a very intelligent woman not some love sick fool if you believed this Clarke was using you in any way you would have known goufa. Ai goufa could not be so easily fooled" she smiled

Lexa turned on her side to face her mother "Titus thought she fooled me maybe he was right"

Her mother scoffed "Titus was a small minded fool Lexa. You are not, you Ai goufa are a visionary, your mind is not like others you see things we are yet to see. you deemed in necessary to change our ways it must have been for a reason so tell me what you seen in your mind if you did not call for blood must not have blood?" 

Lexa closed her eyes and though back to that day where she walked on to the field with Clarke, 300 dead warriors are killed in their sleep "I seen a war where many people were killed" 

"Did Clarke make you make this decision" 

"No nomon blood must not have blood was something I was working towards for a long time Clarke only gave me the courage to do so" 

"Why did you want to change it goufa"

"Because we were going around in endless cycles of killing. It was stupid" 

Alexandria held lexas hand "you see goufa Clarke did not fool you. So tell me goufa, tell me now do you think Clarke cared for you? Be honest" 

Lexa closed her eyes and thought of a memory 

2 days after Lexa kissed Clarke 

Lexa was standing in her tent looking over the map of mount weather, they had been traveling for 2 days and have now set up camp to rest. it had also been 2 days after she kissed Clarke and had been avoiding her at all costs. She felt foolish for confessing her feelings. Clarke had tried to talk to her for 2 days but she always found ways to keep busy by sparing. Even though she is a much better fighter the any of her warriors she was battered and bruised, her knuckles were bloody and her ribs hurt. Lexa heard arguing, she rolled her eyes as she heard Clarke arguing with her guards. She quickly slipped out the back of the tent and decided to go for a walk. She didn't get far before she heard the blonde again 

"Leksa! Wait" Clarke grabbed her elbow gently and turned her. She looked around to make sure they had no onlookers and pulled Lexa behind the nearest tree. "Leksa your avoiding me" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free from the blonde "klark I am heda, I have many things to do, I can not give you my attention all the time" 

Clarke stood back a bit and frowned "oh" 

Lexa saw the hurt cross Clarkes face and instantly felt a bang of guilt "Moba" she said softly 

Clarke tilted her head "what does that mean?"

"Sorry" 

"Oh"

"I must go klark I have to talk to my generals" she started walking away but Clarke blocked her and grabbed her hand 

"Leksa your hurt"

"I am fine" 

Clarke shook her head "can I clean this up?"

"It is not ness-"

"Please then I'll leave you alone to do your commander things"

Lexa sighed knowing that Clarke was not going to give in "very well" 

"Ok I'll go get my stuff I'll meet you in your tent" 

Lexa nodded and watch the blonde quickly walk off. 

When Lexa made it back to her tent she informed her guards that Clarke would be coming and to let her in freely. She sat on her bed waiting. Clarke strode in and put her med kit on the bed beside Lexa and knelt in front of her, she started silently cleaning up the commander knuckles. "I know you have been avoiding me leksa" leksa went to argue but Clarke cut her off "no just listen" Lexa nodded "I know you have been avoiding me because we kissed" Clarke sighed still working on the brunettes hands "I know you have leksa you can try to lie to me but I can see right through you" Clarke wrapped up the brunettes hands and sighed looking up to Lexa "leksa" she said softly "I was not rejecting you" Lexa looked away and clenched her jaw. Clarke gently cupped the brunettes jaw and turned her head so the Brunette would look at her. "just because I said I wasn't ready doesn't mean I don't want too, it just means I'm not ready" she stood up and sat beside the brunette "I miss spending time with you" she smiled shyly at Lexa "i like learning about your people. I like learning more about you"

"Sha I also like hearing stories from the sky" The both smiled at each other, she looked away from sky blues eyes and cleared her throat "I also like learning more about you" she said quietly 

Lexa froze momentarily as Clarke placed her hand on her thigh "then no more avoiding me"

"Sha" 

"And can you not fight at least until we go to war" she smirked 

"I can not make such promises" 

Clarke chuckled "well if you get bored you could always try sneaking up on me again" 

Lexa huffed "I will find out how you do it one day klark Kom skaikru" 

"If you say so heda" 

Present 

Lexa opened her watery eyes and looked at her mother and smiled "she cared for me nomon"

Alexandria smiled back "see only one child of mine is a love struck fool " the both laughed thinking of Anya and then went back to watching the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see things from Clarkes pov


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Clarkes pov we get to see what she's been up to a bit

Clarke woke up and yawned. Madi was above her smiling "good morning Nomon" 

"Good morning Madi" she smiled. She looked to her right bellamy was lying next to her. She rolled her eyes and got up. 

After the rocket left Clarke ran to the lab She passed out for a couple of hours and when she woke she realised that the nightblood worked and she wasn't going to die she left the lab in search for survivors. She still had blisters all over her body and it hurt to walk. Whilst she was walking she heard a baby's weak cry from inside a deep cave. She ran to the source and seen a baby wrapped in a blanket. Covered in blisters and was crying weakly. Beside the baby was a woman who was dead. Clarke scooped up the baby and ran to the lab carefully. She set the baby up to an Iv with fluid and searched the lab and was lucky enough to find heaps of formula. It took week for the baby girl to be healthy. When Clarke first fed her she held the baby to her chest and knew that her life now would be forever dedicated to this child, she sung the baby a song and called her Madi. when they were both better she made a baby sling to put Madi in so she could walk back to the cave so she could build a pyre for the baby's mother. As the flames burnt down she held Madi to her chest and said some kind words to this woman and swore that she would love and care for Madi. She spent the next 6-7 years raising her and loving her. She tried to communicate with her friends through a radio even though she knew it was hopeless and She thought of Lexa everyday. Strangely Madi looked a lot like Lexa she had brown wavey hair and green eyes. Not as green as lexas though or an intense. She accepted that she would most likely die alone but she was ok with that she would never feel the love for anyone that she felt for Lexa but she will dedicate her life to Madi. She also tried getting to the bunker but there's too much debris. Her heart broke when she first seen Polis. Lexas legacy literacy destroyed right in front of her. She cried for days after. Just as she accepted that her and Madi would be the only ones on earth she watched stunned as a ship landed not to far from her. She told Madi to hide in the rover as she used her rifle to find who these people were. Her stomach dropped when she read prisoner transport. She watched as people got out of the ship. She smiled when she seen her friends get off the ship as well, they didn't seem like they were in danger at all. Bellamy seemed to be giving orders. She slowly walked up to the ship "Bellamy?" 

He turned quickly "Clarke!" He said holding her and spinning her around. Raven ran round the corner and jumped in her arms, echo rounded the corner and smiled at her softly and John and Emori smirked 

"I knew you weren't dead" Murphy teased. 

Madi came running out from behind the bushes and Clarke introduced them all. They were all shocked but instantly loved the little girl. 

She told them all about the debris and Bellamy barked orders to start using the ship to remove debris. 

One night echo sat next to her and Madi and smiled at them. "I have left Bellamy" 

"What? Where?" 

Echo laughed "we are not together anymore" 

"Oh I'm sorry echo"

"He has always had an interest in you Clarke" 

Her eyes widened "echo look if your worried about that then don't be I don't see Bellamy that way at all" 

"Oh I know" she smiled "your heart belonged to heda. Everyone knows that. But I have discovered that I deserve someone who loves me for all of me not just the parts they want"

"Good I'm happy for you" 

Echo stroked madis cheek. "She is cute. I had a child once" 

"What?" 

"Yes. I was young when I had him. He would be 15 this summer, he was taken by the mountain when he was 5" she said sadly "that is why when the queen asked me to help her destroy the mountain I asked no questions. There wasn't suppose to be anyone in there"

Clarke held echos hand "I'm sorry" 

"Me too" 

"What was his name" 

"Wren" she smiled 

"I'm sorry echo" 

"I know, Bellamy never really forgave me" she shrugged

"Well I forgive you" she said softly 

Echo smiled "thank you" 

......................

After they got the bunker opened as soon as she seen her mother she ran into her arms. She introduced Madi and Abby instantly loved her. 

........................

Bellamy wouldn't leave her alone he followed Clarke everywhere, it was annoying. She decided to go hunting with madi. Madi ran ahead of her "madi wait what have I told you about running off"

"Come on Nomon we have to find food" 

Clarke knelt in front of her "I know but we will hunt toghter ok?" 

"Sha?" 

She heard a rustle and looked behind her seeing Bellamy make his way towards her, she groaned internally "hey Princess, where did you run off too?" He held her around the shoulders

"Just hunting" she shrugged and moved towards her daughter. 

Bellamy smiled and kissed her head "I'll come!" He said happily.

"Bellamy I really wanted to spend some time with just myself and Madi" 

"Oh"

"Look bell you can come but then you have to back off"

"What?"

"I'm not interested I thought I made myself clean these last 6 months" 

"Oh" he scratched the back of his neck "why"

"Cause I don't see you like that" 

He nodded "does it have anything to do with the old commander" 

"Don't speak about her" she snapped

"Well look princess she is dead and I'm alive and I think we would be great together"

Clarke scoffed "I don't" she walked towards her daughter who was crouched at a tree. Bellamy started to follow her "leave Bellamy" 

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind" she held her daughters hand and walked off.

..........................

It was a couple of days later and Raven was yet to be seen. Everyone was starting to worry. They sent out search parties but came back with nothing. Clarke was sad thinking about her friend. She hoped that she was ok but knew deep down that Raven was the strongest person she knows. 

....................

It was almost 2 months after Raven disappeared and Clarke was leaving again to search with madi, Bellamy asked if he could tag along. She shrugged. She hasn't made anytime for him at all these last couple of months but she know he looks at her from afar. Echo always makes fun of her because of it, all in good nature. 

"I'm going to go this way" she pointed to the lake "you go that way" she pointed to the tree

"Is it a good idea to split princess"

Clarke just shook her head and ignored him walking along with madi. They were walking along the river when they heard a gun shot. She crouched down so madi could jump on her back and she ran towards the noise was. She came to a clearing and seen Bellamy hold her gun up 

"Bellamy what is going on?" She asked

"Bellamy is trigger happy that's what the fuck is going on!" She heard Raven say angrily 

She smiled at her friend relived that she was ok. There were two other people behind her but she couldn't see them clearly "Raven your alive!" 

"No shit princess"

Clarke chuckled always the same old Raven "language Raven" she said gently releasing madi from her back.

Madi waved at Raven "Yeah Aunty Raven that's a bad word" 

Raven shook her head "Sorry princess but Bellamy just shot my future sister in law" 

Clarke frowned. She heard one of the people scoff "really Raven" Raven shrugged and moved to the side, she seen a face she hadn't seen in a long time

"Anya" Clarke gasped. She looked healthy and a lot less scary with our war paint on

Anya rolled her eyes "Yes skai girl it is me now can you tell your lover to lower his gun so I can attend to my sister" 

Clarke frowned and looked at Bellamy who still had his gun raised "Bellamy put the gun down now!" The blonde barked. Clarke looked behind Anya and seen a person in a red hoodie and black jeans. "Is that your sister maybe I could help Anya" Anya smirked and moved to the side. The person only slightly looked up and Clarke saw green eyes, green eyes that she never thought she would see again. She gasped and felt the colour drain from her face "leksa?" She swallowed 

"Hello klark" Lexa said softly.

Madi ran to Lexa and tugged at her pants "hei Ai laik Madi Kom trikru"

She watch Lexa kneel in front of her daughter "hei little one. Ai laik leksa Kom trikru" she shook the girls hand and smiled at her "it is nice to meet you" 

Lexa looked up towards her. Intense green eyes staring into her soul. "Lexa! The Lexa! Nomon it's Lexa!" Madi squealed. Clarke was lost for words. Yes here she was alive and well and related to Anya! Clarke couldn't speak. She couldn't stop looking at her 

"You better lower your gun skaiboy!" She Heard Anya say

Lexa glared a Bellamy "Sister it is fine at least I am awake when he shot me unlike his last quest" Anya and Raven chuckled and smirked. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and wonder when her mouth got so dry, She tried to speak but no words were coming out she watched as Lexa stood up and ruffled madis hair. Lexa looked away from her then to Anya "sister i am going home so mother can tend to my wound. You continue to Polis with Raven I will be fine it's only a scrape" Lexa approached Raven who still looked angry. "See you soon Raven" 

Raven hugged Lexa "yeah of course see ya commander" 

Lexa smiled at Anya who was glaring at Bellamy "be safe sis" 

She watched as Lexa smiled a tree and left. Lexa was leaving she thought "leksa wait!" She ran to the tree. But it was too late

"Oh now she speaks" she turned and glared at Anya

"Shof op onya!" She snapped. She looked past Anya and saw Bellamy. She marched over to him then punched him in the face making him fall to the ground "you shot her!"

Raven walked up beside her holding Madi "little late reaction don't you think princess" 

Clarke groaned and fisted her hair pacing "where did she go? Take me too her!" 

Anya scoffed "Why?"

"Anya you wouldn't understand just tell me where to go I'll find her!"

"No"

"Babe" Raven pleaded

"No Raven she had a chance to talk to her and she didn't" 

Clarke strode over to Anya and stood in front of her "I was in shock!" 

Anya rolled her eyes "you and your lover can stay away from my sister"

"Lover?" She looked over her shoulder at Bellamy "Bellamy?" She frowned "No he's not my anything he's barley my friend at the moment!" 

"You did not correct me when I called him your lover!" 

"He's notn wait, Leksa thinks-" Clarke held back her tears and looked at Madi "she thinks me and him" she pointed to Bellamy "had Madi!" Anya shrugged "that would mean that I would have been with him after she was shot" she said softly "she thinks that? She thinks I moved on from her moments after I thought she was killed" she wiped the tears from her face "Raven why didn't you correct them?"

Raven shrugged "no one asked princess" she looked at Anya "why didn't you ask me cheekbones?"

"She didn't want me to get involved" 

"I mean I mentioned you here and there but I never mentioned Bellamy I always wondered why she quickly left the room when I talked about you. All makes sense now" 

Clarkes sighed "take me to her"

"No" Anya repeated 

"Anya please" she begged "please I need to talk to her" 

Raven held anyas hand "babe Clarke is good. Trust me" 

"Fine!" She huffed

Bellamy stood up "I'm coming" 

Raven scoffed "The hell you are!" 

"I'm not leaving my two friends wandering off to god knows where"

Anya shook her head "come on he will just follow us anyway" 

Clarke took Madi from Raven "come on baby" 

"Are we gonna see Lexa!" 

"Sha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa lied next to her mother all night listening to her tell her stories of the stars. It was now daylight and Lexa was sitting on a log in front of a fire cooking her and her mother some breakfast 

Alexandria woke up and stretched "You sleep well goufa?" 

"Sha Nomon" she smiled. Her arm hurt bit but she would never admit it

They stood when they heard voices coming towards them. Anya and Raven walked into the camp followed by Clarke Madi and Bellamy. Raven and Anya sat on the log and started eating the breakfast Lexa had just cooked

Clarke stopped in her tracks and smiled at Lexa "Leksa" 

Alexandria stood up "who is this Ai goufa?" 

"Nomon that is klark Kom skaikru" 

Alexandria frowned. Clarke tried to walk towards Lexa but Alexandria blocked her way. Madi skipped along and sat in anyas lap. Anya looked at Raven confused "Raven there is a child on me" 

Raven laughed "yeah looks good on you babe" Anya rolled her eyes

Clarke frowned at the woman in front of her and looked over her shoulder to Lexa "Leksa?" Clarke said softly "can we talk?" 

Before she could answer Alexandria cut her off "no" she stood with her hands behind her back

"Look move out of my way" Clarke snapped getting frustrated that Lexa was once again near her and she couldn't touch her 

"No. I don't think so, every time anyone of my daughters are near you they get shot! Or almost killed" 

Raven laughed but stopped when Clarke glared at her. She then glared at Alexandria "i would never hurt leksa!" 

"What about my other daughter"

"Well she's a bitch I can't make any promises" 

Madi giggled "Nomon that's a bad word" . Raven was cackling next to them while Anya rolled her eyes but shrugged

Alexandria shrugged "That may be true" Raven laughed more "but your still not talking to her" 

Clarke covered her face with her hands and groaned "move" she growled 

"No" Alexandria replied calmly 

She clenched her fists and looked past Alexandria to Lexa again. She could see sadness in those beautiful green eyes. "Leksa Beja?" 

Lexa looked at Clarke but then looked at Bellamy who still had his gun "I do not feel like talking" she said sadly 

Clarke closed her eyes "please" 

"She said no" snapped Alexandria 

Clakre ignored her and tried to move past her but Alexandria pushed her to the ground, Clarke stood up quickly and pushed her back, Then Alexandria got her in head lock

"Nomon!" Lexa said "let her go!" 

"No" they both rolled around on the floor 

Raven clapped "My money is on Alexandria" 

Anya shrugged "The skaigirl is tough" 

Madi shouted "you know Nomon Lexa is right there" she pointed to Lexa "if you want to talk why don't you just talk" 

Clarke rolled her eyes whilst she was in headlock on the ground "thank you Madi but I'm a little busy right now" she grunted as she threw Alexandria back. 

Bellamy inched closer "you move Bellamy Kom skaikru and you are dead" Anya said calmly from the log.

Bellamy froze and held up his hands. 

"Enough!" Lexa barked 

Alexandria stood up and frowned at her daughter "did you just try to command me Goufa" 

Lexa sighed "no Nomon" 

"It sounded like you did" 

Anya chuckled "she did Nomon" 

"Yup" Raven raised her hand "she tots did" 

Madi ran to Lexa and held her hand "no she didn't she just yelled not at you though" Madi smiled sweetly. Clarke stood up slowly and dusted off her clothes 

"I will take your word for it but only cause your cute" 

Clarke took a deep breath "leksa Beja" 

Lexa ruffled madis hair and looked at Clarke "no" she said walking in the bunker. 

Clarke slumped down on a log with her head in her hands. Raven sat next to her "give her time"

...........................

They all moved into the bunker cause it started raining. Madi was playing with Raven and Anya and Bellamy was sitting in a corner watching smiling every now and then. Clarke sat on the floor against the wall looking at lexas room. She was 10 metres from the brunette and separated by a wall and a door and it was making her crazy. She felt someone sit next to her. She knew it was Alexandria "she needs time"

Clarke shook her head "7 years is along time" she said without looking away from the door

"It's 7 years for you but only 6 months for her"

Clarke turned her head "what"

"She only woke 6 months ago" 

"Oh" she said and looked at the door once more "she was in a coma?"

"Sha and her recovery after she woke was tough, it was horrible watching my daughter go through that not just physically but it was hard for her to grasp that everything she had worked hard for was no longer and she did not know what happened to you" 

Clarke heart felt like it was breaking for Lexa. "I didn't go anywhere and She didn't seem shocked to see me"

"Because she seen you before. The same day she found Raven actually. She seen you with madi and Bellamy and assumed that you had moved on" 

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes "she assumed wrong" 

"Yes I can see that now"

"I just want-" 

"This isn't about what you want" Alexandria cut her off "my child has been though enough clarke. She is still healing in a lot of ways. You should respect her wishes" 

"I need to clear the air I can't let her think that I moved on like like she was nothing" 

"So you weren't with another?"

Clarke frowned "I was with one other person. Times were tough. Lexa was killed or so I thought and the world was literally ending and everyone was looking at me for answers! niylah didn't look for me for answers, she didn't expect anything from me. I just needed someone to help me forget for just a moment that I was trying to save a world that no longer had leksa in it!" 

Alexandria nodded. "I understand. I do. But I still think you should give her space"

"I will after I talk to her" 

"and if she won't listen""

Clarke swallowed "then i will leave" 

They looked up when Madi walked over to her "Nomon I'm tired" she said rubbing her eyes. Clarke smiled at her 

Alexandria stood up and held out her hand "Come little one i have a spare bed in my room"

She smiled and ran to lexas door and knocked. Lexa opened the door and smiled. "Madi" 

"Lexa I'm going to bed goodnight!" She hugged her around the waist

Lexa kissed the top of her head "goodnight little one" she said closing the door

 

..........................

Clarke sat near lexas door all night, she barley slept. She knew that Lexa was an early riser and didn't want to miss her she just had to talk to her. She wanted so badly to hold her just for a while. The feeling of being so close but so far at the same time made her bones ache and her skin itch. 

Bellamy stood in front of her and held out his hand to help her up. She pushed his hand away and stood up herself 

He put his hands in his pockets "we used to be friends and co leaders once and now you won't even look at me" 

She sighed "Bellamy I don't have time for this right now" 

"Can't you make time Clarke, I care about you" 

Clarke shook her head "Bellamy go away" 

"Look" he said standing closer to her "you care about me I know you do Clarke I could give you so much more the her" he pointed to lexas door "she can't even leave this area or bunker!" 

Clarke shoved him hard in the chest as a result he hit the wall behind him "fuck off Bellamy!" She hissed 

She went to walk away but she let his hand grab the back of her neck and before she could react his lips were on hers. She pushed him away with no avail, and then she heard a door opened. Bellamy let her go and smirked at Lexa who was standing at her door. Hurt crossed her face but Clarke watched as she masked it away and walked out her door heading for the door to the bunker to get out

Clarke was panicking she ran after Lexa "leksa wait!" Lexa ignored her. Clarke gently but firmly grabbed her elbow but Lexa snatched it back 

"I am going to hunt" she snapped "and when I get back you will be gone" Lexa turned her back to Clarke and left the bunker. 

Clarke felt her stomach drop and tears of frustration fall down her cheeks, she turned and watched a smug Bellamy lean against the wall. Then instead of feeling sad and frustrated she felt angry, a look past over her face and Bellamy must have noticed cause he looked scared now instead of smug he stood up straight but didn't get a chance to brace himself from Clarke shoulder charged into his chest. He hit the floor with an ompff. He went to stand but Clarke kicked him over and over then straddle his waist and started punching his face ams knocking him out. She felt someone tug her away but she got out of there grasp and jumped back on Bellamy and starting hitting him again even though he was unconscious. 

Alexandria wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her up "Clarke stop" She said calmly "stop Madi will be here soon" 

She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Bellamy starting to wake up "I hate you Bellamy" she said through tears. 

He sat up and groaned "you don't mean that" 

Clarke laughed "yes I do" Alexandria was still holding her around the waist "you are so fucking self centred!" She shook her head "what if Gina was to walk though those doors right now"

Bellamy looked at her sadly "what?"

"What if after all these years you found that Gina was alive by some miracle, she lived and she walked through those doors and she wouldn't look at you or talk to you" Clarke wiped away the tears "she wouldn't touch you" she said softy "and some idiot was standing between you and her, how the fuck would you feel Bellamy" 

Bellamy stood up on unsteady feet. He looked at Clarke remorseful "I- I care about you" 

"No you don't" she whispered "you don't care about anyone since Gina and I get it, your trying to convince yourself you do care about me just like you did with echo. But you don't bellamy and I get it" she stood up out of Alexandria grasp "You stay away from me and my daughter, this is the last time I'm going to tell you I do not want you! I do not love you! Lexa has always had my heart, I accepted I would die alone I accepted my life would be dedicated to my daughter but now, now I have a chance to be with her again and if you stand in my way I'll hurt you" she spat "and if I ever even catch you looking at her the wrong way, I'll kill you. Am I understood now" He nodded "great now get the fuck out!" She yelled

He rushed out of the room and looked over his shoulder "sorry" he said quietly leaving. 

Alexandria sighed and led Clarke to the med bay "sit Clarke" Clarke did cause really what else does she have to do now other then leave like Lexa asked. She wasn't even watching or flinching when Alexandria was cleaning and wrapping her hands. "She will be back in about an hour"Clarke looked at her surprised "I think you should talk to her. I think you should at least tell her that you and Bellamy aren't together" Clarke nodded "go wait by the camp, send Raven Anya and Madi in here tell them I will fix them up some breakfast" 

"Ok" 

........................... 

Clarke waited by the camp fire and looked up as Lexa walked in, she stood up quickly "leksa. I will leave but I just want to say something first then I will go if that's what you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments. Next chapter Lexa and Clarke finally talk


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Lexa had been out hunting for the past hour. She was hurt, seeing Bellamy and Clarke kissing made her feel sick and angry. She had no luck in hunting but only because she couldn't get the image out of her head. Clarke looked sad though when she was told to leave. So many things were going through lexas head. She knew when she got back to expect an ear full from Anya and Raven but decided when she got home she would talk it out with them both. What she didn't except to find was Clarke sitting waiting for her 

She watch as the blonde quickly stood up "leksa. I will leave but I just want to say something first then I will go if that's what you want"

Lexa frowned she didn't really want to talk but she knew Clarke wouldn't leave unless she was given what she wants. She sighed and nodded. The blonde moved towards her but Lexa moved back. Clarke held up Her hands and looked at Lexa sadly. She sighed and nodded and Clarke moved forward. They were standing inches from each other but Lexa couldn't look her in the eyes. "Leksa" Clarke said softly. The blonde placed her hands on lexas waist giving the brunette goosebumps. Lexa look at her her so confused as to why Clarke was touching her. She could feel Clarkes hands shaking while she was gripping her waist, Lexa was about to ask why she was touching her but before she could Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas waist and buried her face in lexas neck. Lexa froze unsure what to do. Clarkes touch felt warm and familiar. It felt so good. Clarke squeezed her tighter and hummed in her neck sending shivers down the brunettes spine. "I can't believe your here" she mumbled in her neck "I have dreamt of this for the last 7 years" Clarke pulled back slightly to look at Lexa "but I knew when I was dreaming it wasn't real, but I know this is real" she smiled "I know because" Clarke ran her nose along lexas neck "because in my dreams there was no scent but now" she said wrapping her arms around her waist tight again "I can smell woodsmoke and vanilla" she felt Clarke smile in her neck. Lexa didn't want to cry so she bit the inside of her cheek. She thought maybe this is the last chance she would get to touch the blonde so she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Clarkes back and hid her tears in Clarkes shoulder. They stood like that for a couple of minutes and then Clarke pulled back and cupped her cheeks. She wiped away the tears with her thumbs "leksa. I am not with Bellamy. I have never been with Bellamy" Lexa shook her head and tried to move away but Clarke quickly wrapped her arms around her waist tightly so she couldn't go "no listen please" Lexa sighed and nodded "Bellamy was a friend he's not even that anymore. I have never been with Bellamy in anyway. I don't love him like that I don't even like him all that much to be honest" Clarke shook her head and smiled "now Madi. She is mine. She is my child and I'll fight anyone who try's to tell me otherwise but I did not give birth to her. But she is mine do you understand" she asked softly. Clarke kept one arm wrapped her waist and moved one hand to cup her cheek "do you?" 

"Sha" Lexa replied weakly

Clarke took a deep breath "i am hurt that you think I could move on so quickly after I thought you died leksa. I was with someone though" Lexa rolled her eyes and tried to move again but Clarke shook her head and wrapped her up again "no no . Listen it wasn't cause I was over you it- it is a long story" she said sadly "I would like to tell you about it one day and about how I came to care for Madi but I will wait till your ready to talk to me, I'm going to Polis to help rebuild there I wasn't going to but then I remembered that some of my best memories where in Polis" she smiled "I know your not ready to return and that you don't want me here but I will wait there for as long as it takes no matter how hard it is for me to do" she sighed "unless you do want me to stay?" 

Lexa sighed. So Clarke and Bellamy were not a couple And Madi wasn't theirs just Clarkes but Lexa needed time, she needed space she didn't feel worthy at the moment "no" she said sadly 

Clarke nodded backed away slightly but still held lexas waist "Ok" she said softly "ok then I will wait for you in Polis leksa, I'm going to leave my radio here and find Ravens when I get to Polis can I talk to you on that sometime?" 

Lexa smiled "Sha" 

"And you can use it to talk to me when ever you want even if it's small, for example if Raven is pissing you off or if you kicked your toe or to tell me something embarrassing happening to Anya that would be pretty great actually"

Lexa chuckled and the noise lit up Clarkes face "ok" 

Clarke smiled back and kissed her on the cheek "you can talk to me about anything leksa" Lexa smiled nodded "may we meet again" she said and walked away. Lexa missed her touch and warmth immediately. She stood in the same spot and watch as Clarke exited the bunker with madi in her arms she Jumped off Clarke and waved to Lexa the ran to her at full speed and jumped in lexas arms. Lexa laughed and spun her around making the little girl giggle. Then hugged her tight 

"leksa?" 

"Sha little one" 

"I asked your nomon if you could come to Polis and she said yes!"

Lexa smiled "did she now" 

"Sha but your nomon said that my nomon was a fool and that so were you and then Anya and Raven walked in and then she said they were fools then she said she was just surrounded by stupid people but!" Madi held up Her finger "but your nomon said I was the only one here who was not a fool"

"That is most likely correct little one" 

Madi smiled "I'm gonna miss you Lexa"

"I will miss you too" 

"Will you visit us" 

"Sha someday" 

Madi whispered into lexas ear "my nomon loves you Lexa but don't tell her I told you ok it's just our secret"

Lexa smiled "I will also tell you a secret" she whispered in madis ear "I love her to"

Madi clapped "I won't tell anyone!" 

"I am sure" she put the Madi on the ground "you be good for nomon sha" 

"Sha" she smiled and ran off to Clarke. Clarke smiled at her through watery eyes then waved at her then left. 

....................... 

When Clarke and madi left, Lexa went her room and cried. No one disturbed her not even Raven who had no limits when it came to privacy. She was sad cause she missed both Clarke and Madi and sad that she didn't feel strong enough to return to Polis. She felt like a coward. 

Knock knock

Lexa sighed but didn't move from bed "enter" she said quietly. She looked up and Raven walked in "Raven you must be unwell"

Raven frowned "What?" 

"You knocked, I just assumed you are either sick or you hit your head" 

Raven put her hands on her hips "oh ha ha commander" she walked to her bed and put some contraption on her bedside table and then sat the radio in it

Lexa sat up "what are you doing and what is that" 

"Well this is a charger and you know the thing sitting in it is a radio"

"Oh" 

"Yeah I found the charger lying around this place, I would have had more fun building a charger but Anya didn't want any accidents" 

Lexa smiled "for once I agree with my sister"

Raven finished setting up the radio "so how are you?"

"Fine" she lied 

"Oh is that why you have been in this room for like 2 days? Because your fine" Lexa shrugged. "Why don't you contact her? It's a private frequency"

"Maybe" 

"Look commander, I know your still fucked up I mean why wouldn't you be you were in a coma for 7 years ok, I know what suffering looks like especially people who try to hide it and you Lexa are in pain. Maybe not physically but in here" Raven pointed to her head "if you want to heal you have to start letting people in, I know that's hard believe me I do so start small and start with Clarke" 

"I do not want to seem-"

"Weak" Raven finished for her 

"Sha" 

Raven sighed "being isolated will make you weak Lexa, just please try ok what's the worst that can happen?"

Lexa thought about it there wasn't any really worst case scenario, she had nothing to lose by talking to Clarke "ok I will try" 

Raven smiled at her and left the room. 

Lexa sat up in her bed and held the radio in her hand. She clicked in the button "klark?" She said softly. 

"Leksa!" She heard Clarke say happily "are you ok?" 

Lexa smiled and lent her head back against the Wall. "No" she replied 

"leksa talk to me what's wrong?"

"I do not feel like talking"

"Ok" she heard Clarke sigh "that's ok, how bout I tell you bout my day" 

"Sha I would like that" 

"Well I got back yesterday and everyone was relieved to know Raven was safe and happy, they can't wait to see her"

"That is good"

"Sha I have been helping mom in the clinic I asked Madi if she wanted to help but she said she didn't want to be doctor she wanted to be a warrior just like you so she's been spending a lot of time with echo and niylah sparring" 

"Oh" Lexa smiled "I am not much of a warrior these days" 

"Do you really ever stop being a warrior leksa?" 

Lexa thought about it. She has seen old men and woman retired from battles still every bit warrior "I guess not"

"Sha, why will you not come to Polis leksa" 

"Klark..." 

"You can tell me anything" 

Lexa took a moment to compose herself before she talked to Clarke she took a deep breath "I can not face the people after I failed them"

"But you didn't fail them"

"I should have know Titus would betray me if not I would have never been shot I would have been able to lead our people to safety"

"Lexa there was no stopping the radiation the outcome would have been the same, whether you were leading or not. I tried to save everyone leksa, it was not possible" 

"I still feel responsible"

"That's because your you and you think the whole world sits on your shoulders""

Lexa chuckled into the radio "your one to talk klark Kom skaikru" she heard Clarke laugh and it gave her a happy feeling in her stomach

"That's true, now just you and Madi are my world" Lexa swallowed hard "um sorry, I ah shouldn't have said that"

"Dont be" she said softy 

"Ok well I'm not really sorry but Anyways even if you came I don't think people would recognise you in normal people clothing"

Lexa smirked "you did" 

"Yes well, I could tell you from a mile away leksa" 

"I do not think that is possible klark" 

"Sure it is" 

"How?"

"Your eyes" 

"My eyes" she chuckled 

"Sha I have come across no other with eyes like yours, I can't even make the paint to portray them" 

"You still draw?" 

"Sha" 

"I always loved your drawings"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" 

"Well I have heaps of paintings and drawings all over trikru, do you know the lake with the waterfall and the really really tall tree?" 

"Sha? I used to play there as a child" 

"Go to the cave under the waterfall and you will see some of my drawings" 

Lexa got excited "I most definitely will" 

"Good and I have heaps on me here in Polis for when your ready to return" 

"Sha"

"I miss you leksa" 

Lexa blinked back the tears "me too" 

"Well I have to go get Madi and get her ready for bed. I will talk to you soon?" 

"Sha" 

"Reshop"

"Reshop" she said into the radio. She got up with a smile on her face and opened her door, Raven fell into the room clearly listening 

"Hey commander" Raven said nervously as she got up

Lexa rolled her eyes "Anya! I'm going to kill your lover" she said as she threw Raven over her shoulder, Raven tried to struggle but Lexa was stronger 

Anya was leaning against the wall "don't kill her, I love her sister" 

"Fine" Lexa huffed carrying her to the showers. 

"Lexa!" Raven warned "don't even think about it"

Lexa turned on the cold water and threw Raven in the shower Raven squealed trying to turn the tap off 

"Lexa!" Anya pushed her sister out of the way "she's going to get sick!" 

Alexandria walked in and rolled her eyes "really goufa?" 

"Sha she is nosey"

Alexandria helped Anya get Raven off the floor "what were you being nosey about hmm?" 

"Lexa was taking to Clarke on the radio!" 

"Oh good did you hear much"

"Yup!" 

"Get dry and come tell me all about it"

"Nomon!" Lexa warned 

They ignored her and walked to the kitchen to gossip. Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to her room but with a smiled still on her face


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav Chapters let me know what ya think

"Leksa?" Lexa groaned and rolled over in her bed "leksa?" She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes her brain not yet registering who was saying her name "leksa are you there?" Lexa stretched and looked around the room and frowned "leksa I know it's early but I haven't heard from you in a couple of days" lexas eyes widened as she realised that it was Clarke talking to her on the radio. Clarke was right she hadn't talked to her in a couple of days because she was setting up a permanent camp outside the bunker. She wanted to start living like a normal person again. Lexa snatched the radio off the charger 

"Klark" she said in a raspy voice 

"Leksa are you ok? Are you mad at me or something"

"No"

"No? You have to give me a little more then that leksa" 

"I have been building a camp outside the bunker" 

"Oh" she heard Clarke sigh "good that's good leksa I was worried"

"I would tell you if I was unwell klark" 

"Really?" 

"Sha I would, perhaps not anyone else but I would tell you" 

"Good, sorry to wake you so early I kept my distance as I promised I would but I couldn't wait any longer" 

"It is fine klark I like hearing from you" 

"Me too" 

"I was thinking" Lexa took a pause "I was thinking of ah" she rubbed her temples why could she not just say what she was thinking when it came to this woman

"What have you been thinking about?" Clarke asked softly

"I was thinking of going to the river and looking at your paintings and just spending the day near the water and if your free and not busy as I know your busy and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you" she rubbed the back of he neck and shook her head at her nervousness "if you and Madi would like to meet me there" 

"Yes!" Clarke said happily though the radio "do you mind if it's just me?" 

"Oh" Lexa frowned "do you not want Madi to spend time with me"

"No!" Clarke all but yelled "no" she said more calmly "no leksa look not only would I like to spend some time with you alone but this nomon needs a break from her goufa, mom has offered to watch her plenty of times so I know it wouldn't be a problem" 

"Oh ok i am sorry for assuming" 

"Yes leksa you really have to stop doing that" 

"Moba klark" 

"It's ok I'm going to take the rover so we could get there roughly at the same time" 

Lexa nodded it made sense "Sha"

"Ok I'm leaving now leksa, I will see you soon" 

"Sha klark" 

Lexa jumped off her bed and quickly packed her bag. She ran to her mother and got some food and water and kissed her on her cheek and left, it would be faster to jump from tree to tree so that is what Lexa did. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face the whole way there

.............................

Just metres from her she seen a tall tree so she knew the river was just up ahead, she jumped from the tree she was in to the tall tree and climbed halfway to the top. She smiled at the scene the river was truely beautiful, it was surround by green and the waterfall was running freely then she she seen the rover and Clarke sitting on top of it looking over the river, she was wearing black leather pants and a blue jacket, her blonde hair was blowing in the wind and lexas breath was taken away by her beauty. 

Lexa climbed down the tree and snuck towards the rover. when Clarke and Lexa were getting to know each other she always tried to take Clarke by surprise so she would learn to know her surroundings but Clarke always knew when Lexa was there

Flash back 1 week after lexas fight with roan

Lexa was standing in an alley with her back against the wall waiting for the blonde to walk down. This time she was going to take the blonde by surprise, every other time the blonde has know and as proud as that made Lexa it was also frustrating she was heda after all. She heard Clarke finish up a conversation she was having with a merchant and knew the blonde was coming this way. She smirked thinking she had the blonde where she wanted her, she watched as she walked past her and down another alley and Lexa quickly but quietly followed. She lost sight of the blonde for a second and went down the alley she thought she seen her go down but was surprised to find it Empty, she sighed and continued down the alley as she passed some crates she felt herself being pushed up against the wall and a blade against her throat. She huffed looking at the blue eyes in front of her, Clarke smirked "tell me commander, do the people know that a regular skai person can always tell when you are going to attack"

Lexa scoffed "you are not regular klark Kom skaikru" 

Clarke smiled and lowered her blade, she looked from lexas eyes to her lips. Clarke was pressed up against Lexa and she must have realised because she backed off quickly and cleared her throat "sorry" 

Lexa shrugged "don't be. Can you at least tell me how you know I am near?""

Clarke smirked and walked away "no" 

Present 

Lexa crept her way up the side of the car she was going to jump out at the blonde but the blonde wasn't there, before she could look around she felt someone jump on her back and laugh. Lexa smiled and shook her head. She turned and Clarke was looking at her smug "still can't catch me off guard heda" she teased

Lexa rolled her eyes "well thankfully you have no eye witnesses to these claims" 

Clarke threw her head back and laughed. Then she quickly rushed forward to wrap her arms around lexas neck hugging her close, Lexa returned the embrace and sighed. "You late" she mumbled in lexas neck 

"A Heda is never late klark you are simply just early" Clarke laughed into lexas neck sending vibrations down her body. 

Clarke pulled back and looked Lexa up and down. Lexa was wear the red hoodie with blue jeans and black boots "yo want to go for a swim?" 

"I really wanted to look in the cave klark"

"Yeah we can later. Promise" she said while tugging her toward the water. "It's a hot day so it's perfect" 

"I have no other clothes klark" 

Clarke shrugged "neither do I" and then took off her jack and tank top leaving her in a black bra then took of her pants and Lexa stared at her matching underwear "come on" she said walking into the water. Lexa watched as Clarke ducked under water then slow raised. Clarke smirked at her "you coming in" 

Lexa nodded and removed her hoodie and shirt then she took off her jeans and boots and then walked into the water. Clarke was watching her intensely. The water was a perfect temperature she dunked herself under too so her hair was wet. "This is nice" she said turning to the blonde "I have not been here since I was a child" 

"Really?" 

"Sha it's still beautiful. It is amazing that the radiation did not destroy it" 

"Yeah" Clarke said swimming closer "me and Madi have spent a lot of time here" 

"Oh" she frowned how could she when she was in the bunker with the others

Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Lexa held her waist "Sha, I was not in the bunker Lexa but that is a story for another time" 

"Chit?" 

Clarke laughed and held her tight, the skin to skin contact was sending tingles all over lexas body "Sha. Another time when you are ready" 

Lexa pulled her back slightly from the waist "later?"

"Are you sure leksa" 

Lexa nodded "Sha" 

Clarke smiled "ok later" she said hugged her close again "but not now cause I'm comfortable" 

Lexa laughed "Ok" and held her around her waist then without any warning dunked them not under the water

Clarke smiled at her "leksa! I was not ready for that!" She lunged at the brunette but missed. They played around like that for hours. Lexa eventually told her she wanted to look in the cave and the blonde agreed.

"I have nothing to dry myself with"

"That's ok leksa I got stuff in the car and the cave" 

Clarke grabbed a bag from the back and Lexa picked up her clothes and back back and followed the blonde to the cave. When she entered that was a beautiful ray of light hitting the cave entrance lighting one side of the wall that was full of drawings. Lexa dropped her stuff and her mouth hung opened in awe. She hovered her hands over the wall afraid if she touched it she would ruin it. There were picture of the arc, the 100 that were sent down and the pictures were so detailed it was like looking at that person face to face, there were pictures of Polis, ton dc, mount weather, and even beca, Lexa frowned and looked back over to Clarke, how would Clarke know beca pramheda, she would definitely ask her that question later, she froze when she came to a section that made her eyes water, it was drawings of her nightbloods, yet again they were so detailed that it was like having them in front of her. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she ran her fingers gently over the faces of the young warriors who weren't given an honourable death. She felt Clarkes ams wrap around her waist and her face buried in the back of her neck. She didn't say any words of comfort because there simply wasn't any so the blonde held her. When the tears stopped she wiped her face and moved along the cave wall Clarke let go of her but held her hand. She froze again as the whole other half of the wall were pictures of herself. There was one were she was sitting with the nightbloods children, there was one of Lexa meditating in her room, another of her sleeping in her bed. There was a big drawing of the tattoos on lexas back. Lexa noticed that there was only one picture of Lexa in her commander gear. She smiled, this is why she loved Clarke so much because she could see past her as heda. She could see leksa Kom trikru. She smiled at the blonde "klark this is-" she shook her head "there are no words to describe who amazing this is" 

Clarke blushed and shrugged "thanks" she let go of lexas hand and opened her back pack to retrieve something they could dry themselfs with 

After drying them selfs Clarke layed out a blanket in the sun, she didn't bother to put her clothes back on and Lexa definitely was not complaining so Lexa followed her lead. "Will you lay down with me" Clarke asked shyly 

"Sha" Lexa shrugged as she got comfortable. She lied on her back with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. She didn't feel the blonde lay down next to her so she opened her eyes. Clarke was still sitting up looking at her stomach. Lexa realised she was looking at her bullet wound. "You can touch it" she said softly. 

Clarke jumped a little she was in her own thoughts. Clarke nodded and slowly ran her fingers over scar. She wiped away the tear and bent down and kissed the scar making Lexa gasp. Clarke hugged herself to lexas stomach and threw her leg in between the brunettes making her spread her legs a little giving Clarke enough room to lay her body between lexas legs and wrap her arms around lexas back and hug her tightly as the tears fell. 

Lexa ran her hand through the blondes curls "it is ok klark, I am here now" she said softly" she felt Clarke nod. They stayed that way for an hour or so in silence until Clarke spoke. "I'm glad Titus is dead" 

"Sha me too" Clarke crawled up lexas body till she could bury her face in lexas neck. She sniffle and instinctively Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde hugging her tight "tell me what happened after I was shot" 

Clarke nodded and told Lexa all that happened, she explained to Lexa that she truely thought she was dead when Titus took her from the room. She even told her about meeting her in the city of light which was surprising to Lexa. She told her of roan taking over as king and him still honouring the coalition, she told Lexa how the flame was all she had left of her and it broke her heart to give it away, and she told Lexa about her night with niylah not in detail just that she had slept with her out of loneliness and to forgot and Lexa understood, she really did even thought the thought of Clarke with anyone else makes her sick she understood why Clarke needed that. She told Lexa about how she stayed behind to make sure her friends escaped earth and really she wasn't surprised Clarke was selfless, she told Lexa how she found Madi and how she saved madis life but in many ways Madi saved her as well

"Me and Madi where the only people on earth for so long, or so we thought" she at up and propped herself up on her elbow "I have passed the area where that bunker was so many times Lexa it was so well hidden I can not believe that you were there all this time. So close" Clarke said softly while running her finger tips over the brunettes abs "all this time you were so close"

Lexa held her hand "I am here now" she smiled 

Clarke smiled back "yeah" she lent down and softly kissed Lexas pulse point making Lexa close her eyes in pleasure, she kissed her way up to her jaw then looked at Lexa for permission, Lexa cupped the back on Clarkes neck and bring her down so their lips touch, it was soft at first but rather quickly it turned hot and heavy, Clarke pushed her leg in between the brunettes thigh resting against her core while their tongues fought for dominance. Clarke wanted to hear Lexa moan so she starting sucking on the brunettes neck hard knowing she was leaving marks. 

"Klark" 

"Mmm" she said still sucking on the brunettes neck

""Klark" Lexa moaned "we need to stop"

Clarke ran her hands up lexas ribs and cupped her breast "why" she moaned 

"Klark" she said again but Lexa lost her train of though when Clarke started grinding against her centre

Clarke was propped on her forarms beside the brunettes head. She kept running there clothed centres together "it doesn't have to go any further the This but I need you leksa" she said her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Lexa threw her head back and grabbed Clarkes ass and started thrusting with her "I'm so close leksa" 

"Sha, me to" Lexa flipped them and attached Clarkes neck with her mouth making the blonde scream in pleasure as she climaxed, the sound made Lexa hit her peak as her body stiffed as she moaned Clarkes name. She collapsed on top on the blonde both of them trying to catch their breath. They both fell asleep in each other arms. 

.......................

When Lexa woke she woke lying on top of the blonde. She noticed by the sun it was late in the afternoon which means they would have to leave soon. She kissed the blonde on the lips making her smile. 

"It is getting late" 

Clarke yawned "yeah. Do you want a lift to the bunker?"

"I have never been in one before" 

"A car" 

"Sha""

"Well it's quicker and it would make me feel better dropping you off"

"Ok" she said getting up from the ground. She held her hand out for Clarke to take and smiled when the blonde kissed her. 

"Come on I guess we better get dressed"

"Sha"

....................

They arrived at the bunker and Lexa got out of the car slowly even though she had a great time she was sad it had come to an end. Clarke rounder the car and threw her arms around Lexa making her stumble backwards till she hit the car door

Clarke chuckled "sorry" 

Lexa shrugged and hugged the blonde closer so she could kiss her, they kissed against the car until they lost track of time. They both stopped when they heard a gasp "Alex! They are sucking face!" Raven yelled down the bunker

Lexa sighed "shut it rayes!" Clarke yelled over her shoulder 

"Anya your sister had been mauled by a vampire!"

Any ran out of the bunker "a what!" she rolled her eyes looking at her sisters neck that was covered in bruised "disgusting" she groaned 

Raven laughed. Lexa rolled her eyes and ran toward Raven throwing her over her shoulder and running into the bunker "no not again Lexa!" 

Clarke followed them laughing as Lexa threw Raven into an ice cold shower. Anya pushed passed them "Lexa! She just finished being sick!" 

Lexa walked out and grabbed Clarkes hand but not before running into her mother. Alexandria looked at lexas neck and rolled her eyes "fools" she said walking away

They walked back to the car and Lexa kissed her goodbye and watch as she drove off


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke watch on as Madi was sparring with echo and niylah, she laughed when echo picked up Madi and threw her over her shoulder making the girl squeal. Niylah tutted and kissed echo on the lips and took Madi back. They had been together for about 5 months now and Clarke was so happy for them especially echo, they seemed to balance each other out. Echo made her way to Clarke and sat down beside her while niylah was showing Madi how to swing a sword right. 

"Clarke?" 

"Sha" 

Echo looked nervous "I'm sure your aware that at about madis age she becomes someone's second"

"Sha"

"She is very impressive Clarke" 

Clarke shrugged "she's trikru" she teased nudging echos shoulder 

"Would it be so bad if she had an ice nation fos"

Clarke chuckled "I suppose not" 

"Would you mind if I was to take her on as my second" 

Clarke froze "oh ah" 

Echo looked hurt "It's ok Clarke I understand" she said getting up

Clarke pulled her back down "no wait it's not what you think echo"

Echo frowned "and you know what I am thinking"

"Yes you think it's because your ice nation or because you have a dark past but that's not it I promise you echo. Anyone and I mean anyone would be proud to be your second" 

Echo smiled "thank you but why" 

Clarke looked around to make sure no one was listened "leksa is alive" 

Echos eyes widened "what!" She almost yelled. Clarke nudged her to quiet her down "what" she whispers 

"It's a long story echo but she is, you can't tell anyone though ok she's not ready for people to know"

"Is that where you took off too a week ago?"

Clarke smiled "yes but you know how Raven went missing?" Echo nodded "when leksa found her she was hurt and took her back to this bunker which is where she has been and her mother fixed her up along with her sister onya Kom trikru" 

"Anya is alive!" 

Clarke chuckled "yes and her and Raven are together"

"Wow" she shook her head "so what does that have to do with madi and becoming a second?" 

Clarke sighed "echo I love leksa, i missed my chance at being with her years ago but it will not happen again I want me leksa and Madi to become a family. I'm going to bond with her one day when's she ready, I don't care how long I have to wait but I won't do anything to screw this up" she took a deep breath "Madi becoming a second is a big life altering decision that I want Leksa to be apart of. Do you understand?"

"Sha of course Clarke" echo laughed "is that why Bellamy came back half dead after you found Raven" 

Clarke smirked "partly" 

"Do tell" she raised her eyebrows. 

.............................

Clarke was sitting down next to Murphy and Emori making plans on what to do with the debris and where to move it. She felt great telling echo all about Lexa being alive. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face and everyone noticed. Murphy smirked at her "what's got you so happy princess" 

She smiled "nothing" 

"Hmm sure" she smirked. John and Emori have been great at helping rebuild. 

Emori nudge her shoulder "maybe she is happy john cause bell boy isn't following her around like a lost puppy anymore" 

Clarke laughed "yes that has been nice"

"But he's looks at you like a lost puppy from afar" Murphy teased 

Clarke groaned "don't remind me" They all laughed but stopped when Octavia and Indra entered the tent 

"Clarke" Octavia nodded. Octavia was wear the commander shoulder sash and the gold gear between her eyes and it always made Clarke feel a little uneasy. It didn't sit right with her that Octavia was wearing lexas clothes

"Octavia" she replied solemnly "Indra" Indra nodded 

"What are you all doing" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "what you asked Octavia" 

Indra snarled "its heda to you" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored her and continued looking over the map "what do you need Octavia" 

Indra hissed as she went to grab her sword but Octavia held up Her hand to stop her "what ever it is your doing Clarke has to run by me" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, she threw the pencil down on the table in frustration and took a deep breath. Murphy and Emori looked ready to attack but Clarke shook her head slightly so they wouldn't. She slowly turned to look at Octavia. "You asked me for help. If you don't want my help just say so" 

Octavia huffed "well I could have demanded it from you but I knew you would just make my life difficult like you did the last commander" 

Clarke took a sharp step towards Octavia but felt Emori and Murphy hold her back "don't you dare speak about her!"

"I can do what I like Im the commander" 

Clarke scoffed "mm nope. your just an imposter!" 

Octavia took a deep breath "I used to be your friend" 

Clarke laughed making Octavia and Indra look at her like she was crazy. Clakre looked over her shoulder to Emori and Murphy who were smirking "it must be a Blake thing to be this dense" She felt herself being shoved back out of reaction she stood up straight and pushed Octavia back. They were both standing nose to nose "you don't know what a real friend is Octavia" she said softly "I real friend wouldn't make her friend feel guilty for wanting to stay with the person she loved, a real friend wouldn't make a friend choose between her love and her people, a real friend wouldn't treat a friend like shit because of decisions that that friend had to make that ultimately saved everyone that she knows and cares for" Clarke scoffed "no you don't know what a real friend is. Your not my friend. Your definitely not MY commander but you asked me for help to rebuild Polis, Polis is important to me so I agreed"

"And these people are your friends" she pointed over her shoulder 

She looked at Murphy who smirked at her "well Murphy is an ass" she smiled "but yeah he's my friend and so is Emori" 

Emori threw her arm around Clarke "Clarke don't flatter yourself we only like ya cause your kid is cute" she teased "but! Yes john is an ass" 

Clarke laughed and looked at Octavia who was fuming "so do you want my help or not?" 

"Indra, I want Clarke arrested" 

Clarke shook her head and chuckled. Emori stood protectively in front of her "hey now calm down no one needs to be arrested" 

Indra stood forward "move" she growled 

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Murphy "tell my mom what's happening, Madi is with her" 

Murphy nodded and gently pulled Emori back. He looked over to Octavia "you know Octavia we don't know each other very well we were part of the original hundred that got sent down though so I'm gonna say this because of that fact. Arresting Clarke will be your downfall, that's not a threat by the way just a fact. She is wanheda, mountain slayer, leader of skaikru and well she's everyone's friend. This is not going to end well are you sure you want to do this?" 

Octavia looked at Indra "Indra arrest her" 

Indra bound Clarke hands behind her back and walked her though the fallen city of Polis, the people all looked at her shocked, people stood up and tried to stop Indra but Clarke told them it would be ok. They walked past echo and niylah who quickly ran up beside Clarke "Clarke?" They both said 

She looked at them and smiled "go find Emori and Murphy" 

They both nodded and took off. 

......................................

She sat in a cell for 3 hours before Indra came in and let her out, she pushed past her, her mother was standing there with her friends and the clan leaders, Octavia was standing in front of them. She looked pissed. "Wanheda" she sighed "it seems the coalition took a vote and believed that I misunderstood your intentions. We would all be honoured if you helped rebuild Polis" 

"Where's my daughter" 

Echo moved forward with madi in her arms, the little girl waved excitedl "here I am nomon!" She ran to Clarke and Clarke picked her up and spun her around. She smiled and kissed her daughter 

"Ai strik nateblida, are you ok?" 

"Sha nomon" she smiled 

Clarke looked at Octavia and the clan leaders it seems they were waiting for a response "I'm going hunting I will be back in a day or two" everyone seemed pleased with that. So they left with just Clarke, Octavia and her friends in the room "I'm taking my rover"

Abby hugged her daughter "be safe and please take your radio"

"Of course mom" 

Abby took madis hand and led her over to her friends. 

All her friends hugged her, she looked over her shoulder Octavia was glaring at her she sighed and walked over to her "I was building you a command centre" 

Octavia frowned "what?"

"You asked me what I was doing and I am telling you I was building you a command centre" Octavia face fell at the admission Clarke assumed it was guilt "believe it or not Octavia I think you have done a good job as commander but I will never be your subject" she shrugged "you walked into that room expecting me to fall in line, Thinking I would in front of other people you consider your subjects but that will never happen. If you don't like that I can just hunt, that's how I can contribute I can also help mom in the clinic both of those things help me relax. But if it's a subject you want that will do what they are told when they are told you will have to look else where" 

Octavia sighed "and it has nothing to do with the fact I'm wearing lexas old clothing?"

Clarke shook her head "It's hard I will admit especially since your wearing her commander gear. That doesn't belong to you that was hers" 

Octavia nodded and removed the gear and held it out for Clarke to take. "Take it Clarke I want to try and be a better friend" 

Clarke smiled and took it "thank you" 

"I would like you to help with rebuilding, your good at it" 

Clarke sighed "ok I will be back in a day or two" 

"Bye Clarke" 

Echo walked up to Clarke when she seen that Octavia had left. "Are you going to see her?"

"Sha I think I need to" she moved forward and hugged echo 

Echo smiled "do you think she will come back one day" 

Clarke pulled back "yeah I do. Polis is her home she just needs to heal but I'm positive one day she will come back"

"Can u put in a good word for me so she doesn't kill me"

Clarke laughed "she won't echo. Times have changed. You have changed" 

"Thanks, i learnt what it was like to have friends it's been nice. I miss Raven. Say hi to her for me and tell her she stole my blade and I want it back" 

Clarke nodded "will do" 

Clarke and Madi loaded the rover and headed out to Lexa. She didn't know if her presence would be welcome or not she just knew that she was feeling emotional and wanted to be in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all still enjoying this?


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa sat upon a tree looking over the camp. She built a small shack for making weapons and another shack for skinning meat. There was a camp fire in the middle and three tents surrounding it but were far away from each other to have enough privacy. They still used the bunker every now and then but everyone was happy with the living arrangements. She could see her mother sitting by the fire reading and Anya and Raven weren't too far cuddling up near the fire talking. Lexa smiled it was nice and it was peaceful. She hadn't felt this at peace for a long time, if ever. It was nice. 

She hadn't heard from Clarke today which was strange but she assumed she was busy so she didn't worry that much about it but she missed her and the little girl. She smiled thinking of them. 

She frowned when she heard the familiar rumblings of an engine and stood up on the branch to inspect. She watched as Clarkes rover drove near the camp. The blonde go out of the car and moved to the other side to open the car door. Lexa smiled when Madi jumped out and ran to Anya, Anya looked uncomfortable but happy. The blonde greeted everyone but she was looking around camp looking for someone, when Clarke made eye contact with her she smiled and Lexa realised that she was looking for her. She jumped down from the tree and made her way to camp. As she got closer the blonde ran into her arms almost toppling them over on the ground. Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly and buried her face in lexas neck. Lexa hugged her tight and smiled when she felt Madi wrap her arms around lexas legs. She smiled down to the girl and ruffled her hair making her giggle then she ran off to sit with Alexandria. Lexa pulled Clarke back slightly and cupped her cheeks "is everything ok klark" 

Clarke smiled "it's been a long day" then she lent forward and kissed her softly "but it's better now, I hope I'm not intruding I just had to get away for a while. I had to see you" 

Lexa shook her head "your never intruding klark" 

Clarke moulded herself to lexas body again "good cause I just need you to hold me" 

Lexa kissed her forehead and walked them over to a log in front of the fire. She sat against the log and had Clarke sit between her legs. Clarke lied back and rested her head on lexas shoulder. Lexa rubbed soothing circles on the blondes stomach making her hum. She kissed her temple making the blonde sighed and close her eyes briefly. They both sat there silently watching as Madi was sparing with Anya and Raven. 

Madi ran over to them "Lexa Lexa! Did you see me?"

"Sha strik won. You are very good with a sword" 

Madi beamed with pride "Sha!" She threw her hands in the air making everyone laugh and then followed Alexandria into the bunker 

Anya and Raven sat in front of them "the child has a lot of potential" 

"Sha" Clarke smiled "someone already expressed interest in being her fos" 

Raven looked impressed "who?" 

"Echo" she shrugged 

Lexa tensed behind her "azgeda!" 

Anya shook her head "that is unacceptable Clarke she is trikru"

Clarke chuckled "I know that's why I turned her down" 

Lexa relaxed again. Anya stood up Quickly "I'll be her fos" Clarke chuckled "what is so funny skai girl? I was lexas fos" 

"I know, it's just that your such a b-" 

Lexa covered her mouth so she could finish the sentence "klark" Lexa smiled "Anya is a good teacher, she is patient and she is strong, you can trust her" 

Raven pulled Anya back to the ground "yeah! She trained me a bit and I'm still alive so" she shrugged

Clarke smiled at Anya "if Madi is ok with it then so am I" 

Anya stood up and pulled Raven up with her "I'm going to aks her now" 

"Ok" Once they left Clarke turned so she could face the brunette "I wanted you to be part of the decision" 

Lexa smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips "I am honoured klark" 

Clarke laughed and kissed her, they were both interrupted by a squeal, they both smiled when Madi come running out and jumped on the both of them "Nomon! leksa! guess what!? I am going to be anyas second!" 

Clarke and Lexa hugged the girl and congratulated her she ran away into the bunker once more leaving Clarke and Lexa Alone. "Are you hungry klark?"

"A little" 

Lexa nodded and stood to go get the food she recently caught and skinned and started making a stew for the blonde. While it was cooking she sat in front of her and rubbed her knees "what happened?" 

Clarke sighed "promise you won't get angry?"

Lexa looked at her confused "I can not make that promise if someone hurt you" 

Clarke smiled and held lexas hand "Octavia tried to throw her weight around and I wouldn't have a bar of it" Lexa smirked because of course Clarke wouldn't have anyone ordering her around "then she had me arrested" Lexa shot up from the ground and started pacing "leksa don't be angry"

Lexa stopped and glared at Clarke "don't be angry?" She shook her head and started pacing again "YOU are klark Kom skaikru! She does not get to treat you like that! Who does she think she is!"

Clarke shrugged "The commander"

Lexa scoffed "she is not the commander she is a pretend commander!" Clarke stood and stopped Lexa from pacing. The brunette took a deep breath and started patting down Clarkes body looking for injuries "did she hurt you?" Clarke shook her head "I swear to you klark if she has laid one finger on you she is dead!" 

Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas neck "calm down" she said softly "no one hurt me I promise" 

Lexa relaxed and held her tight, she pulled back and held Clarkes face between her hands "sometimes I think that skaikru do not deserve your loyalty and strength"

Clarke lent her forehead on lexas "it doesn't matter now ok, the clans voted to have me released immediately"

Lexa nodded and kissed her "that is because they know your worth" Lexa sighed "are you ok?" 

"Just tired but I'm ok I promise I had a good day up until then" Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled until they were seated on the log "I had to tell echo about You being alive"

"Why?"

"Well she thought I rejected her wanting to be madis second because she was azgeda and because of the mistakes she has made" 

Lexa shook her head "echo is a fine warrior anyone would be lucky to be her second"

"Sha that's what I told her but I told her about you cause I wanted you to be part of that decision" 

Lexa smiled softly "I am glad" 

Clarke nodded "she asked me to ask you not to kill her" 

Lexa chuckled "I would not do that. I understand why she wanted the mountain destroyed" 

"You know about her son" 

"Of course he was the only child to ever be taken by the mountain, that place took so many lives klark" 

Clarke sighed "i know" 

They cuddled by the fire and when it was time for sleep Lexa insisted that Clarke and Madi stay with her. 

.....................

Lexa was lying in bed awake. On her right side was Madi curled up into her side on her left side was Clarke who lazily had her arm thrown over the brunettes waist snoring away. Lexa could barley move but she didn't mind. She Iooked at the pair of them and smiled thinking how lucky she is, it is clear Clarke wanted her to be a part of madis life but in what capacity she wasn't sure. 

"I can hear you thinking" she looked to her left and Clarke was propped up on her elbow smiling at the brunette. She lent down and kissed Lexa gently on the lips. "What are you thinking about?"

Lexa looked at Madi and sighed, when she looked at Clarke she was frowning trying to figure out what Lexa was thinking "what is it you want from me klark?" 

Clarke held lexas hand and started playing with her fingers "What do you mean?" 

"I am so confused klark" 

Clarke hummed and smiled at her "about what? Talk to me"

"It only feels like yesterday that we were in my tent and I kissed you for the first time and you told me you weren't ready, it only feels like yesterday that we made love and you left to be with your people and now" she shook her head and took a deep breath "and now you have a child and it seems like you want to be with me and you want me in your child's life and I find myself lost and confused"

Lexa felt Clarke tense, the blonde stopped playing with her fingers and moved away from her a bit making Lexa even more confused but also immediately missing the blondes warm touch. "I'm sorry" Clarke sat up "I'm rushing you" she shook her head "I'm such an idiot" she stood up from the bed and started putting on her pants and boots. 

"No wait klark" 

Clarke shook her head "no I am so sorry leksa I told you I would wait I told you I could wait and here I am making you feel confused and lost and that's not my intention. I don't want to scare you away" Lexa could see the water pooling in the blondes eyes. "I'm going to go sleep in the bunker, do you want me to take Madi" 

"No, klark I do not want you to leave" 

Clarke placed her hands on her hips and took a shaken breath "tell Madi where I am when she wakes up" 

"Klark wait" Lexa went to stand but Madi had a tight grip on her arm. Lexa fell back in the bed and huffed watching Clarke leave the tent. 

.......................

Lexa didn't sleep one bit after Clarke had left. She was so frustrated that she upset the blonde. She heard Anya walk into the tent just before the sun rose, she smirked knowing what her sister was going to do to her newly appointed second. Anya held to pans over the girls head and started pounding them together making Madi squeal and fall out of the bed. Lexa held back a chuckle

Madi wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked up an Anya and giggled "good morning fos" 

Anya shook her head "get up second its time to train" 

Madi jumped from the ground and stood up straight "Sha fos I am ready" 

Anya walked away but stopped when Madi held her hand, she looked back at Lexa who was trying not to laugh "second we do not hold hands"

Still not letting go Madi smiled up to Anya "why, I love you Anya" 

Anya rolled her eyes and looked back at Lexa who was now laughing "sister what did I sign up for?"

Lexa laughed and shrugged. "Maybe Raven has made you soft sister"

Madi wrapped her arms around anyas waist and hugged her "no Lexa! Anya is not soft like a teddy bear she is tough like a, like a- like a tough scary teddy bear" 

Lexa burst out in laughter while Anya picked up Madi and threw her over her shoulder "ill show you who's a teddy bear second" she said leaving the tent

Madi squealed and giggled "a tough scary teddy bear fos" 

Lexa got up and got dressed as amusing as Madi and anyas interaction was she had to speak to Clarke. When she left the tent she seen Raven walk over to the camp fire, she looked up at Lexa "hey commander" 

"Raven" she nodded 

"Anya training Madi" 

Lexa grinned "Sha" 

"What you grinning at"

Lexa shook her head in amusement "I will tell you later I need to speak to klark" 

She made her way to the bunker and found the blonde sitting at a table slumped over drinking a glass of water. 

"Good morning klark"

Clarke flinched and sat up straight and Lexa could tell she forced a smile "morning" the blonde looked away "where's Madi?" 

Lexa sighed and sat next to her "training" 

Clarke nodded "I will have to work something out with Anya in regards to her training, Anya might have to move to Polis" 

"Why could you not split your time here and in Polis?" 

Clarke sighed and stood from her chair "because" she made her way to lexas room where Lexa assumed Clarke had slept the night, Lexa followed her and her assumptions where right as she watched Clarke pack her things in her back pack

"Because why?" 

Clarke stood from the bed and slug the bag over her shoulder "I'm going to go wait at the camp for Madi and Anya" 

Clarke went to walk by Lexa but Lexa blocked her way and held her gently by the shoulders "klark?"

"Leksa" she looked at her sadly "I don't want to scare-"

Lexa cut her off "klark you misinterpreted what I was saying"

"No-"

"No listen" she frowned at the blonde "I asked a question? That is it, I was just telling you what I was feeling, YOU are the one who told me I could tell you anything! And the moment I do you walk away!" 

"Lek-"

"No klark!" Lexa started pacing in front of the blonde "I can not help that I feel this way I was sleeping for almost 7 years! That is not my fault!"

"I know. I-"

"No you don't know! You have no idea!"

Clarke threw her bag on the floor in anger "I have no idea?" she asked in a low voice "I have no idea!? I thought you were dead! All these years! I thought I was going to die alone!" She yelled "your my god damn soul mate! And I thought you were fucking dead!" Clarke walked up to Lexa till they were nose to nose and shoved her to the wall "and then out of no where you appear! Then you won't look at me! You won't talk or touch me because you think moments after I thought you had died I moved on like you were nothing!" She took a deep breath to calm herself "I'm sorry this is confusing for you I really am leksa but imagine for one second what I'm feeling!" She shook her head and moved back a little bit "no you know what I will tell you what I am feeling just like you did. I just got you back! And I never thought I would, I thought we would meet in death just like you used to tell me, death is not the end. Well here we are leksa. Your alive and so am I and I am NOT! Going to lose you a second time" she spoke calmer "so here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to go back to Polis and fix up the only place in MY life that has ever felt like home and I am going to give you space so that you can figure out what you want, cause I know what I want leksa" she moved to Lexa and cupped her cheeks "I want you! I want you me and Madi to be a family" she said softly "I love you"

Lexa felt her heart beating out of her chest "you love me?"

Clarke smiled and shook her head "yes, I love you leksa"

Lexa felt a tear run down her cheek, and watched as Clarke wiped it away "i- I love you too" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her, she hugged her tight "I just want you to be happy leksa, I want to make you happy and if me being here makes you feel uncomfortable then I will give you space" 

"No!" She shook her head "that is NOT what I want"

"Ok then what do you want?"

"Can we just keep doing what we are doing for now. I am not ready to return to Polis but I will be some day" 

Clarke smiled "Sha, would you like me to radio you next time I want to-"

"Klark you and Madi are welcome here when ever you please" 

"Really?" 

"Sha. I don't want space from you or Madi klark"

"Then why say what you did last night" 

Lexa moved from the wall as sat on the bed, Clarke sat down next to her and took her hand "last night while you and Madi were sleeping I felt..." Lexa frowned "it felt so normal"

Clarke chuckled "normal?" 

"Sha, it felt like we had been doing this for years"

"Oh" Clarke squeezed her hand "did it scare you ?" 

"No not at all, in any way. All I was trying to ask klark is what role you would like me to be in madis life" 

Clarke moved closer to Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her cheek "I want you to be her parent"

Lexa gasped "really?" Clarke smiled widely "and what does Madi want?"

Clarke laughed "YOU are all I talked about since the moment she was born. She loves you leksa. It has been so hard to get her not to speak about you in Polis, so I don't stop her" she shrugged. Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke "I know this is a lot to take in but I mean it leksa if you need me to back off I will"

"I do not want that Clarke" 

"Ok then, so we will ease into this slowly, we will take our time" 

Lexa sat up straight and nodded "Like planning for a war"

Clarke scoffed "no heda, I would like to think our relationship is not like a war"

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde "Klark you do have quite the temper" 

Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa down on the bed and straddled her waist "says the person who kicked someone off the polis tower?" 

"I was quite calm when I did that" 

Clarke laughed and and lent down to kiss Lexa "what ever you say commander" 

The brunette ran her hands under Clarkes shirt rubbing her stomach and then reaching around her back, she sat up so she was facing the blonde and kissed her passionately, she pulled back to catch her breath and looked at her sky blue eyes "Ai hod yu in" 

"I love you too" 

Raven ran in the room "gross" 

"Raven!" Clarke scolded 

"What?" She shrugged "I'm bored" 

Lexa grunted and moved Clarke aside gently "run Raven" 

Raven eyes widened and she ran out the room "stay back commander Anya will kick your ass" 

Alexandria was at the table as Raven passed "no she won't" she said calmly 

Raven ran out of the bunker "not helping Alex" she yelled over her shoulder 

Lexa ran out after her. Clarke sat down beside Alexandria "goodmorning" Clarke smiled at her 

"Morning Clarke"

"You heard all that didn't you" 

Alexandria smirked "Sha" 

Clarke stood up "your just as nosey as my mother you two would get along nicely"

Alexandria shrugged "excellent we can gossip about our foolish children" she smiled

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled back as she was leaving the bunker 

......................

Lexa was looking around for Raven, the dark haired girl had hidden. She heard Clarke walk up beside her "she hiding?"

"Sha" Lexa said looking around 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the cheek and sat down by the camp fire. 

Lexa smiled at Clarke and made her way outside the camp to look for Raven. What she didn't know was that Anya was crouching behind a tree ready to pounce to show Madi stealth. She held up her finger to her lips then side tackled Lexa to the ground. Anya stood up and smirked "see second. Easy" 

Madi clapped "my turn!" She said before jumped on Lexa while she was on the ground. Lexa grunted but laughed. Clarke walked up them smiling. "Nomon I had the best time" 

Anya rolled her eyes "training is not meant to be fun second" 

Madi shrugged "any time with you is fun onya" 

Anya huffed and shook her head as she turned she smiled.

Clarke held out her hand to help up Lexa. "Good job young one" she said proudly 

"Mochof" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Sha" 

"Would you like to go hunting with me you can show me what you learnt today" 

"Sha!" She squealed. 

"Go gather my hunting gear"

"Sha!" She ran off

Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette "once you both get back we will have to leave""

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke "ok" she said kissing her again "we won't be long" 

Clarke shrugged "take your time" 

Madi was dragging lexas gear behind her "come on Lexa!" She said happily. 

Lexa gave Clarke one last kiss then took off into the woods with madi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter and I'm always happy when you all leave comments! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bellamy sat on debris inside Polis. He had his gun resting on his leg and was watching the clearing, it was his turn to be on watch and he volunteered, he heard Clarke had left after his sister arrested her. He sat up straight when he noticed Clarkes rover stop outside the now new established gates. He felt someone sit near him.

"Big brother" 

He sighed "hey o" 

Octavia looked at the gates and noticed the blonde "so the princess is back" 

"Yup"

Octavia rolled her eyes watching every person Clarke walked past greet her "where do you think she goes?"

He scoffed and shook his head "I know exactly where she has been" 

Octavia nudged his shoulder "well tell me" 

"Not my place" he said still watching the Clarke and Madi make there way through Polis

"Hmm I bet it's where Raven is, do you think they are together" 

Bellamy laughed "no" 

"It's strange is all" 

Bellamy frowned and looked at his sister "if I tell you something can I tell you my sister Octavia or will you be all" he waved his hand around "commander" 

Octavia chuckled "you can tell me big brother"

He looked around to make sure they were alone then lent into her so he could whisper "Lexa is alive" 

Octavias eyes widened "what!" 

He nodded in confirmation "yup so is her sister Anya, and Raven is with Anya"

Octavia looked at him shocked "Oh"

"Yeah so that is where they go" 

Octavia nodded "makes sense" she shrugged "do you think Lexa wants her old job back?"

He shrugged "don't know don't care"

"Still not a fan" 

Bellamy scoffed "she left us at mount weather to die o and Clarke looks at her like she hung the star and the moon! She speaks about her like she is some god when all she is is a coward with nice tits" 

Octavia frowned at him "bell-" 

"No it's true" he shrugged "can't stand her and I think Clarke and Madi can do way better then the likes of her" 

Octavia scoffed "Your jealous and your really not one to talk big brother" 

He looked at her confused "what?"

She shook her head "you helped slaughter 300 sleeping warriors Bellamy. They were there to protect us and you cowardly killed them in their sleep. Lexa may have left us at mount weather but being commander for the past 7 years has helped me understand her reasoning and also a lot of Clarkes decisions. You can't honestly sit there and judge Lexa what you did was worst" 

Bellamy looked away hurt by his sisters words "I thought I was protecting our people" 

"You thought wrong. That decision set of a chain reaction full of events one that led to Lincolns death but here I am sitting next to you. I have forgiven you. This isn't about Lexa and what she did at mount weather because you know if you were given the same deal you would have taken it. No. this is about you wanting what you can't have. Your jealous"

He scoffed again "of her" he shook his head "no I am worried though about you"

"What? why?" 

"When she comes back o what do you think is going to happen to you?"

She looked at him and frowned "nothing" 

"Nothing?" he laughed "you will be demoted and the only way Lexa can become commander again is if you die" 

Octavia rolled her eyes "that won't happen bell" 

"Are you sure about that o, your the damn commander and the coalition went against you when you arrested the princess" 

"Bell I was out of line I over reacted, they voted against me because Clarke is important. She's special" 

He shook his head as he watched echo embrace Clarke and Madi "oh I know" he said bitterly "she is very valuable but believe me little sister these people will toss you out for Lexa" 

Octavia sighed "Bellamy do not do anything stupid I can handle what ever comes my way if Lexa wants to be commander again I'll step aside"

He looked at her shocked "what!"

She shrugged "I'm tired big brother, I'm tired and lonely"

His features softened looking at his sister, she had black circles under her eyes and her eyes had lost their spark. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "your never alone Octavia. You will always have me" 

She smiled at him sadly and stood "promise me you won't do anything stupid" 

He nodded and watch her walk away "my sister my responsibility" he muttered

 

............................

Clarke was in a tent near the centre of Polis. It had been a couple of days since she seen Lexa but they have talked on the radio everyday. She has also talked to Anya and discussed madis training, Anya and Raven will be in Polis soon and they will discuss it more. So here She sat at the table going over plans while Madi was with her mother, she was enjoying her quite time that is until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over her shoulder to a smirking Murphy

"Hey princess" 

She smiled at him "Murphy" He sat down next to her and looked at the plans but Clarke could tell he wasn't really interested "what's on your mind" 

He rolled his eyes "can't get anything past you huh" 

Clarke smiled and shrugged "well your reading the plans upside down murph" He looked down and frowned then looked up to Clarke and they both laughed. She nudged his shoulder "what's up?"

He sighed "Emori is pregnant" 

Clarkes eyes widened then smiled "oh my god. Congratulations" He smiled back but looked away "hey your happy right?"

He looked back at her and nodded "yeah princess"

"What's wrong then?" 

He rolled his eyes and sat back "I'm happy" he shrugged

She looked at him puzzled "Ok?" 

"I'm happy princess and I'm afraid it will be taken from me like everything else good in my life" 

"Oh" she placed her hand on his shoulder "Murphy, things are different now" 

"For how long Clarke" 

"For as long as I'm alive" 

He smirked at her "so my happiness is riding on the length of your life" 

Clarke laughed "guess you better keep my alive then huh" 

He scoffed "hard job princess your always getting yourself in trouble" 

She shook her head in amusement and took a deep breath and looked at Murphy seriously "listen to me. We are at peace Murphy, this is it. This is what it looks and feels like. I walked into the polis gates this morning and there were children running around from all different clans, all different cultures, boys and girls of all ages while their parents sat near each other watching and laughing. Those kids will grow up with options so much different to that of their parents it's not fight or flight for them, they can go to school, they can become what ever they like, they can prosper" she held his hand "your child will have those same options. People now know what it is to be free and believe me they will fight for that now that they have had a taste" 

His eyes watered and he looked away embarrassed "I will fight for it" 

She smiled and squeezed his hand "i know" 

He took a deep breath to hold back the tears and looked at her again "so does everyone know yet that Lexa is alive" 

"What? Murphy-"

He smirked "only one person can make you smile like you have been lately Clarke" 

She smiled at him "don't tell anyone ok" 

"Your secrets safe with me" 

"Thanks" 

.....................................

Clarke was eating breakfast with her mother and friends that included echo, niylah, monty, Harper, Murphy and Emori. She could see Madi sand by the gates waiting eagerly. She smiled at her daughter 

Niylah watched and frowned "what is she waiting for" 

Clarke forgot to tell people that Raven and Anya would be coming "oh um so we have visitors coming today. Madis fos and Raven" 

Everyone talked excited about seeing Raven again. 

Harper looked at Clarke "who is her fos" 

"Onya kom trikru" 

Most people looked confused but Emori looked happy "are you serious? Anya is alive!" 

"Sha"

"I knew the mountain men couldn't kill that woman" 

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah you could say that. She's my cousin" 

Clarke dropped her fork "what!" 

Emori chuckled "Sha" 

Niylah looked just as shocked "wasn't Anya the sister of Lexa"

"Yeah" Emori shrugged 

"So your the commanders cousin" 

"Yeah"

"Wow" niylah shook her head

Clarke still sat their shocked "was it your mother or father who was related to Alexandria" 

Emori smiled "my father Alexander"

Clarke smiled "of course"

Everyone but Clarke looked at Murphy "did you know?" Asked monty 

He shrugged "yeah but not my story to tell and personally made no difference to me" 

Emori kissed him on the cheek making him blush. 

The were all taken from there thoughts when Madi yelled "Nomon!they are here!" 

Clarke smiled and stood up to make her way to her daughter. Everyone followed. Clarke watched as Madi ran to Anya and jumped in her arms and everyone gasped as Raven ran up to Madi and took her from Anya and swung her around

Monty stood beside Clarke "Clarke her leg" 

"Yup all better" she smiled 

He smiled largely happy for his friend. Both Anya and Raven looked to their audience and Raven ran to the group and jumped into to everyone hugging who she could making everyone laugh. 

"Fuck guys! It's so good to see ya!" Raven yelled she stood back and looked over her shoulder, Anya was being dragged by Madi unsuccessfully. Raven ran to Anya and pulled her along till she was standing in front of everyone "everyone this is my girlfriend Anya!" 

Anya rolled her eyes "hello" 

Clarke laughed getting another eye roll from the blonde. 

Emori pushed her way to the front "Anya" she said softly.

Anya Looked at her shocked "cousin?"

"Sha" Emori ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug "I knew you were too strong to be taken by the mountain men"

Anya chuckled "Sha, although the princess helped a bit" 

Clarke scoffed "a bit. I saved your ass Anya"

Murphy stood beside Emori and Emori smiled at him "Anya this is Murphy he is my houmon and I am with his child" 

Anya smiled "hello Murphy"

"Hey" he drawled 

"Are you the same Murphy that helped when my sister was shot" 

"Yup that was me"

"Are you also the same Murphy who shot my Raven"

He shuffled on his feet "ah yup not my proudest moment" 

"Hmm" she looked him up and down "what makes you good enough for my cousin" 

Murphy scoffed "I'm really not but I'd give my life for her and my unborn child" 

Anya nodded "you have my approval cousin I like him" 

Emori scoffed "as if I needed your approval" she threw her arm around her cousin shoulder "cmon cousin I'll show you around"

Madi stood tall "and I will accompany you fos because I love you" she puffed out her chest

Anya smiled and rolled her eyes "second what have I told you about being all mushy"

"What? Oh right" she puffed out her chest again "I will accompany you fos to protect you and because I hate you" she said unconvincing making everyone giggle. Then she looked up at Anya and whispered "but not really" 

Anya closed her eyes and shook her head "come second" Madi walked next to her and held her hand "second"

"Sha fos" 

"Do we hold hands?" 

"Sha! It's for your protection so you don't get lost!" 

Raven cackled and lent on Clarkes shoulder who was laughing as well. They watch them walk off. Raven whispered in her ear "the commander is waiting for you in the trees" 

Clarke smiled widely and moved quickly toward the forest.

...................... 

Lexa sat upon a tree smirking as she watched the blonde enter the forest. She had missed Clarke for 2 days and was so excited to see her and Madi but today she was determined to sneak up on the blonde. She watched from above as Clarke walked under the tree Lexa slowly climbed down but when she reached the bottom she could no longer see the blonde, she frowned as she moved forward to where she seen Clarke walk. 

She felt someone tackle her from the side and she looked up shocked as Clarke straddled her waist. She groaned in annoyance "how?" 

Clarke laughed and kissed her softly on the lips "I will never tell" she teased. 

She stood up and held out her hand to help the brunette up. Once she was standing Clarke threw her self at Lexa and wrapped her legs around the brunettes Waist and smashed their lips together. Lexa was so taken back she stumble backwards till her back hit a tree. She moaned when Clarke started sucking her neck. Lexa turned them so she had the blonde pushed up against the tree. "I take it you missed me" 

Clarke chuckled "Sha always" Lexa let down one of Clarkes legs and held the other to wrap around her hip. She slid her thigh against the blondes centre making Clarke throw her head back and moan, Lexa took the opportunity to attack her neck with nibbles and then gently licking the red marks "leksa" Clarke moaned "if you keep going I am going to come" Lexa liked the sound of that so she sucked and grind hard. She kissed her way down Clarke jaw to her chest. Clarke was wearing a tank top she laid gently bites that the top of the cleavage "leksa please touch me" Clarke said desperately. Lexa didn't need to be asked twice, she ran her hand under Clarkes shirt and cupped her breast squeezing gently making Clarke moan more. She took a nipple between her finger and pinched "oh god leksa" leksa could feel Clarkes legs become weaker so she knew the blonde was close Clarke was clawing at her back and the she screamed her name. Lexa lent her head on the blondes waiting for her to catch her breath

Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Lexa lovingly "I love you" 

Lexa chuckled "I love you too I missed you hodnes" 

"Sha I can see that" she teased "come on I want to show you something"

"Sha" Clarke lead her away holding her hand 

"I'm going to repay you later" 

Lexa smirked and shrugged "looking forward to it"

Clakre smiled "but first I want to show you something but don't worry we don't have to go into Polis" 

"I trust you klark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you wanna see just drop a comment :)


	13. The chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the delay.

Clarke led Lexa to a cliff overlooking Polis "I know this place" Lexa said softly looking at Polis sadly. Clarke held her hand and pulled her to sit down next to her on the ground "I used to come here as a child" 

Clarke lent her head on lexas shoulder "Really?"

"Sha. I used to look at the polis tower" she said softly looking at where the tower used to be and now it was just an empty space "everyone told me when I was younger I would be commander one day and the tower would be mine" 

Clarke squeezed her hand "I'm sorry leksa" 

"It's not your fault klark, it doesn't look as bad as what I imagined" 

Clarke nodded "Sha there has been a lot of work done, you see where the tower used to be"

"Sha"

"A new building is being built I am calling it the command centre and that is where the commander will live and hold meetings it will be beautiful not as beautiful as the tower but it will be spectacular" 

Lexa chuckled "I have no doubts hodnes" 

Clarke cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking into sky blue eyes "I know it must be hard to look at Polis like this leksa but it will be rebuilt, I promise"

Lexa smiled at her and kissed the blonde gently on the lips "like I said I have no doubts klark. I do wish I was a part of it though"

"You will be ready soon enough leksa but there is plenty of time. Rome was built in a day" 

Lexa laughed and hugged her around the waist "Ai hod Yu in" 

"I love you too" Clarke yawned "I'm so tired" she pushed Lexa till she was lying on her back and threw herself on top of Lexa making Lexa laugh

"Klark!" 

"What?" She said lazily getting comfortable on top on the brunette. Lexa laughed and hugged her around the waist. Clarke nuzzled her face in lexas neck "mmm you smell nice" 

"Thanks?" 

Clarke laughed and it sent vibrations though Lexa body. Clarke starting kissing lexas neck "taste good too" she chuckled still kissing the brunette 

Lexa smiled at the blonde antics and enjoyed the soft kissed she was receiving. She closed her eyes when she felt the blondes hand under her shirt moving up and down her ribs. She moaned when Clarke squeezed her breast "klark" 

"Mmm" Clarke continued. She pushed heself up on her elbows a bit and slid her hand down to the waist band on lexas pants she looked at Lexa for permission, when Lexa nodded Clarke went back to marking lexas neck then slid her hand into the brunettes underwear she moaned when she felt how wet she was and slowly entered her making Lexa arch her back and moan. Clarke kept stroking making Lexa moan and groan till she reached her climax and screamed Clarkes name. Clarke propped herself up on her elbow and looked down to the brunette "are you ok" she asked softly. Lexa smiled and nodded "I can't wait to have you fully naked" she smirked 

Lexa laughed "me too" 

Clarke kissed her on her plump softy lips "soon?" 

"Sha very soon" 

Clarke smiled then dropped herself once more on the blonde making the brunettes grunt and giggle "klark I am not a bed" 

"Mmm" she mumbled in her neck "but you're so comfortable" 

Lexa smiled and hugged the blonde tight "you give me the strangest compliments klark" 

Clarke laughed and shrugged. She fell asleep in minutes and Lexa held her with the biggest smile on her face. 

 

....................

Clarke and Lexa were making their way back through the forest hand in hand. They could see Anya and Madi up a head sparing. Madi turned when she heard them approach and ran to Lexa with arms wide open. Lexa bent down and when the girl landing in her arms she picked her up and swung her around making her giggle. 

"Heya goufa" 

"Heya Lexa!" Madi kissed Lexa on the cheek "I missed you!" 

"I missed you too young one" 

She placed Madi down and Madi hugged her waist and looked up to her "Lexa when are you moving to Polis?"

Clarke went to intervene but Lexa shook her head. She bent down so she was Madi level and cupped her cheeks "young one. It is hard for me to see Polis the way it is"

"But nomon is making it better"

Lexa smiled "Sha this is true but it is still hard" 

"Does it make you sad Lexa?"

"Sha, I just need time young one"

Madi nodded "I understand" she said sadly looking away from Lexa. Lexa could see the tears pooling in the little girls eyes and it was breaking lexas heart

Lexa sat on the ground and bought Madi on her lap and spoke softly "listen to me Madi Kom trikru" Madi looked at her sadly "I will return to Polis this I swear to you, I will return to you and your nomon, nothing can stop me"

Madi smiled "Sha not even bullets or pauna or a king!"

Lexa chuckled "Sha this is true" 

"You swear Lexa" 

"I swear" 

Madi smiled and hoped off her lap and ran to Clarke hugging her waist "did you hear that nomon! Did you!"

Clarke smiled and kissed the top of her head "Sha" 

Madi ran off to Anya and jumped on her back making Anya shake her head

Lexa stood up At Clarke who was smiling softly at her. She held her hand "we will wait leksa" 

"I know" she smiled "I meant what I said though"

"I know" she kissed her on the cheek 

....................

It had been 2 days since Lexa had left Clarke and Madi, Anya and Raven also decided to stay in Polis for a couple more days. She was sitting in a tree sharpening her blade when she heard the radio crackle 

"Leksa?" 

Lexa smiled at the husky voice she loved so much "klark" 

"I miss you" 

"I miss you too hodnes. Is everything ok" 

"Sha Raven and Anya just left I let them take my rover and also I let them take Madi" 

Lexa frowned "chit" 

"Sha" she heard Clarke laugh "Madi wanted to see you and I am so busy here leksa I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not klark" 

"Leksa are you ok?"

"Sha""

"Leksa?"

"I am fine klark just a bit nervous. It's the first time I will be taking care of her"

"Leksa you will be fine" 

"No" Lexa shook her head "I will be better then fine" 

Clarke laughed into the radio "I have no doubt heda" 

"Will you be ok?"

"Sha, I will miss her terribly but I know she's in good hands and I want you to spend more time with her" 

"Ok" 

"Ok?"

"Yes ok. We are going to have so much fun klark" 

"I'm sure, just don't go hunting after the pauna" 

Lexa smirked "of course not klark, I'll save that for when she is older"

Clarke chuckled "no you will not" 

"We will see" 

"I love you" 

"Love you too klark" 

........................

"Lexa!" Madi yelled jumping out of the rover and running into her arms. 

Lexa laughed and embraced the girl "hello young one" 

"Lexa Lexa Lexa! I get to stay here for 2 whole days!" 

"Sha" 

Alexandria walked up behind Lexa and ruffled the girls hair "well if it isn't my favourite person in the world" 

"Heya Alex!" Madi climbed off Lexa and hugged Alexandria 

"So your stuck here for 2 days"

"Sha I still have to train but nomon said I can spend most my time with lexa!" 

Anya walked up behind them hand and hand with Raven "commander you have your hands full" Raven winked 

"Second" 

Madi stood up straight with her hands behind her back "sha fos"

"I expect you up before dawn tomorrow"

"Sha fos" 

Anya nodded and followed Raven into their tent. Alexandria kissed Madi on her head and went back to the bunker leaving Madi and Lexa alone "come young one I made dinner" 

"Yes! I'm starving!"

Lexa laughed and sat by the camp fire and Madi sat in her lap. Lexa smiled and kissed the back of her head. Lexa dished her out some dinner and Madi sat quietly eating and humming along. Lexa watched on and new without a shadow of a doubt that she loved this child, she was hers and Clarkes "how was nomon when you left" 

Madi looked behind her and smiled "good I think she wanted to cry but she didn't nomon is strong like you"

"Sha"

"You see that star up there" Madi pointed to what Lexa already knew was the arc 

"Sha" 

"My nomon is from there!"

"Sha" 

Madi finished her dinner and put her bowl on the floor "Tell me a story! Tell me about how you and nomon escaped the pauna" 

Lexa chuckled "ok" 

.......................

After Lexa told Madi the story of how her and Clarke escape the pauna. Madi yawned "Lexa?"

"Sha?"

"When did you know you loved nomon" 

Lexa smiled "well the first time I met her I knew she was special so she had my attention immediately but the first time I realised I had feelings for nomon was after we escaped the pauna we had been walking for hours we were tired and injured and we took time to rest. Your nomon fell asleep and I watched over her and that's when I realised I had feelings for her" 

Madi smiled "but when did you know you loved her!" 

Lexa smiled sadly and looked at the little girl stroking her face. "I have done some horrible things as commander that I hope I never have to do again. I'm sure you have heard of the story of the mountain" Madi nodded "I was given an impossible choice, I had to choose my people or your nomons, they were not yet part of the coalition so I had to choose the people that were and when your nomon realised that she and her people would be left behind that is when I knew I loved her. I could feel my heart ripping in two looking at her face of disappointment and hurt and I could feel her pain and I knew that when I chose my head over my heart that my heart would forever stay with your nomon"

Madi hugged Lexa close "I'm sorry Lexa" 

"Don't be young one" 

"Nomon loves you and you love her you found your way back to each other" 

"Sha and we always will. We are soulmates"

"Sha!" Madi yawned 

"Come young one it is time for bed you have an early morning tomorrow"

"Can you tell me another story" 

Lexa smiled "Sha"


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy ran after Clarke "Clarke? Clarke? Wait up!". Clarke rolled her eyes and continued to the bunker to see her mother. "Clarke wait!" 

She turned abruptly causing Bellamy to almost knock into her "what" she snapped and glared at him

He ran his hand through his hair "hey I haven't seen you since...." he trailed off

"Since you shot Lexa and then kissed me with out my permission" 

He sighed "yeah" 

She shook her head and walked up to his face "that's because I have nothing to say to you" 

She turned to walk away "where's Madi?" He quickly kept up his pace behind her 

She scoffed and continued to walk to the bunker and could hear him trailing behind her "none of your concern" 

"It concerns me cause I care Clarke" 

Clarke turned again and shoved him back "fuck off bellamy!" 

"Me fuck off?" he scoffed "I'm just worried that you left your child with grounders" 

Clarke smirked at him "my daughter is a grounder and you know what so am I. She is not your concern and neither am I so stay the fuck away from us" 

She shook her head and walked away but Bellamy caught her elbow stopping her. The blonde looked down to his hand on her and then slowly looked up to him with cold eyes. He quickly removed his hand and held up his hands in defence. "Do you care about Octavia"

"What?" Clarke was losing her patience 

"If your girlfriend comes back what will happen to my sister?" 

Clarke smirked at him "so that's what your trying to tell yourself now Bellamy? That Lexa is a threat to your sister" she chuckled "really?" 

"It's true and you know it" 

She shoved him again "you know nothing about me!" She shoved him again "I will say this one more time stay away from me Madi and leksa" she shook her head in disgust and walked off. 

...................

Clarke walked into the med bay in the bunker after her alteration with Bellamy. She was pretty pissed off and anyone that took one look at her knew this so they stayed away. She sat at her mothers desk and leaned back in other chair. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. 

"What's got you down princess?" She heard Octavia say

She opened up her eyes and sat forward "your brother is an idiot" 

Octavia chuckled and shrugged "yup. How's planning going?"

Clarke sighed "good. I just came down here to see mom I'm a bit bored without Madi" 

Octavia smiled "yeah I've noticed that's she very energetic. When is she coming back" 

"Tomorrow" 

"That's good"

Clarke looked at Octavia and noticed how her shoulders were slumped and the circles under her eyes "are you ok o" 

Octavia looked at her. It was the first time in 7 years someone has asked her is she was ok or shown any concern. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away "just tired" 

Clarke didn't believe her "what else?"

Octavia scoffed "I forgot you can see right through people" she let out a sigh "I'm fine really I'm just tired"

"Being commander wearing you down?"

She shrugged "something like that"

Clarke lent forward on the desk "I've seen this look before" 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah. Leksa used to look like that all the time actually"

"Look like what" 

"Tired, run down, lonely" 

Octavia scoffed "the perks of being commander right?"

"No"

Octavia frowned at her "no?"

"No O, just because your a leader doesn't mean that you should feel this way"

"And what did Lexa do to not feel this way" 

"She meditated" Clarke smiled cause she knows that Lexa still does that "she delegated" 

"What about being lonely" 

Clarke smirked "she just had to wait for the right person to come along and remind her she wasn't alone" 

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone" Octavia said sadly "I think Lincoln was the one for me Clarke I don't think I'll ever find love like that again" 

Clarke looked at Octavia sympathetically cause she understood, Lexa is her one and when she thought she was dead she didn't have any intention of moving on. She stood up so she was sitting beside Octavia on the desk "hey I get it, really I do. Maybe you will never move on from Lincoln but that doesn't mean you have to be alone o, you have your brother even though he's an idiot, you have what's left of the 100, you have Indra and if it makes any difference I'll be here for you" 

Octavia smiled at her softly "thanks princess " 

"Anytime" 

................................

Clarke lied in her mothers room waiting for Lexa to radio her. 

"Klark?"

Clarkes smiled "leksa"

"Nomon!" She heard Madi yell into the radio

"Heya Ai strik nateblida, have you been good?"

"Sha! I have had so much fun nomon!"

"That's good Madi, I miss you"

"I miss you too nomon I have to go see Anya Ai Hod Yu in""

"I love you too" 

"Klark?"

"Sha I'm here" she smiled "I miss you too"

"Me too"

Clarke lied back on the bed "have you had a nice time" 

"Sha. I took Madi fishing today and hunting"

"Sounds like fun. Was she good" 

"Yes. Perfect. She's perfect klark" 

Clarke chuckled "no one is perfect leksa""

"She comes very close hodnes" 

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I am not sure"

Clarke sighed "oh"

"Moba"

Clarke wiped a tear from her face and took a deep breath she didn't want Lexa to know that not seeing her makes her sad, when Lexa chooses to come back she wants her to come back because she wants to not because she feels guilty "it's ok" 

"I love you klark" 

"I love you too leksa. So much" she sighed and pushed back the lump in her throat "I have to go mom will be back soon" 

"Ok" 

"Bye leksa" 

"Bye? This is not bye klark is it?"

Clarke laughed "ok I'll see you later"

"That's better"

"Love you" 

"I love you too have a nice sleep klark" 

Clarke smiled "I will try"

When the radio went dead Clarke lied back and stared at the ceili thinking about the green eyes beauty"

...................

Raven sat down beside Lexa "did she buy it"

"Sha tell me again why I can not tell her I'm going to Polis?"

"Because commander it's a surprise"

Lexa frowned "and this will make her happy"

"Yeah! When you see her you say "surprise!" And she will be like oh Lexa I love you blah blah blah" 

"I do not like surprises Raven Kom skaikru and I do not think klark does either"

Raven laughed and slapped Lexa on the back "trust me commander she will love it" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled "very well""

Raven nudged her "you nervous?"

"No not really. It is time to return to my home. To my people and to my klark" 

Raven faked gaged "you are so gross" she teased 

Anya popped her head in the tent "sister you ready?"

Lexa smiled "I have never been so ready for anything in my entire life onya"


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke was inside her tent leaning over a map restless cause she was excited to see Madi this morning. 

Abby walked in and smiled at her daughter who didn't know how to take a break, much like her. "Hey honey" 

Clarke looked up from the map and smiled "hey mom"

Abby walked into the tent and stood by her daughter "Excited to see Madi today?" 

Clarke nodded and smiled "Yeah"

Abby laughed and hugged her daughter "we are very lucky to have her in our lives she's something special that daughter of yours" 

Clarke chuckled "I know" She thought she was also lucky to have Lexa in her life but has not had the chance to tell her mother for 2 reasons. The first being that Abby didn't really know that anything was going on between Lexa and Clarke she knew Clarke loved Lexa but she didn't know how far it went and she was worried her mother would try to fight her on it and she just got Abby back so she didn't want to waste time on an argument that her mother just couldn't win. She would be with Lexa regardless of what anyone thinks. "Mom I have something to tell you" she gestured to a chair "please sit" 

Abby sat and Clarke sat next to her and held her hand "is everything ok?"

Clarke smiled and sighed "Yeah actually everything is great"

" I know that look" Abby clapped "you meant someone!"

Clarke frowned "what? No" 

"Oh I must be seeing things then you have been smiling so much lately"

"Yeah I have there's a reason for that mom" 

"Ok so tell me honey" 

"Mom" she squeezed her mothers hand "leksa is alive and well" 

Abby's eyes widened "oh" she said with her mouth hung open "oh honey are you and her?"

"Yeah" 

Abby smirked and shook her head "of course you are. You told me you loved her once" 

"Yeah I did"

"And you love her still?"

"So much" 

"How is she alive?"

"It's a really long story mom but bacially she's been in a coma for the last 7 years"

"Oh" her mother said again 

"Are you ok?"

" I'm fine I'm just so shocked I didn't expect this"

"I know it was a shock for me too mom. I gave up my chance to be with her once and I'm not going to do it again" 

Abby frowned "when did you give up your chance?"

"When she put the blockade in place she asked me to stay"

"Oh" her mother repeated "but you didn't?" 

"No" Clarke rubbed her temple thinking about that time and the fact that Lexa was shot or the sad look in her eyes when Clarke told her she had to return to her people "I wanted to though but I couldn't I had to help our people" 

"And Lexa did she- I mean was she ok with that" 

Clarke smiled sadly "she was upset but she understood"

"Then she was shot" 

Clarke cringed thinking about that "yeah" 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" 

"So am I you know I keep thinking if I had of stayed then maybe she wouldn't have got shot you know?"

Abby sighed and sat closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Clarke you can't think of what would have beens because what happened in the past is forever stuck there like ink on a page. It's history now. You have to think of the present"

"Yeah" she smiled "I am and like I said I am not giving up my chance of being with her again mom for any people" 

Abby kissed her daughters temple "good I'm glad you get a second chance honey" 

"Really?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You weren't a fan of hers" 

Abby sighed "no I wasn't but the times were different and I didn't understand her I only started to understand her slightly because the things she had to do were the same as what you had to do. I don't really know her well enough to pass judgment" 

Clarke face lit up "mom you will love her she's so kind and she has the biggest heart and she is soo very smart"

Abby laughed "I can't wait to get to know her" 

"Me either! Madi loves her!"

"A lot of children love her honey. The stories the people tell their children of leksa Kom tri kru you would think she is a god" 

Clarke laughed and shook her head "she will love that"

"So why hasn't she returned"

"She's just not ready" 

"Hmm" Abby rubbed her chin "she will return though. I'm sure of it"

"I know I can't wait till she does. Me her and Madi are gonna set up a home here and probably Alexandria and Anya and now Raven"

"Woah hold on who is Alexandria?"

"Lexas mother, she's a healer like you. You would like her she likes to gossip like you"

"What!" Abby held her hand to her heart "I do not!"

Clarke raised her eyebrow "mom you get gossip from your patients"

"Honey that's just god bedside manners. I listen" 

Clarke laughed "ah ha" 

Abby smiled and grabbed her daughters hand again. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy Clarke. Truely" 

"Thanks mom" 

.......... 

Raven was driving the rover with Anya beside her while Lexa and Madi and Alexandria sat in the back. Currently Madi was bouncing up and down on her seat "Lexa are you sure?" Madi squealed 

Lexa smiled down at the young girl "for the 10th time in 5 minutes yes young one I am sure"

"Ok so you are coming back to Polis with us and your going to live there!"

Raven groaned and looked at Anya "Anya make it stop! She's been like this for the last hour!" She whined 

Everyone laughed. Lexa side hugged Madi "I promise I'm here to stay" 

Madi squealed again "so let me just check-" 

Alexandria covered the young girls mouth "you may be my favourite person in the world child but no more"

Madi nodded "moba I'm just so excited!" 

Anya rolled her eyes "really second we could not tell" 

Madi giggled "your excited to fos"

"No I am not"

Madi giggled again "well there was a lot of laughing and yelling coming from yours and ravens tent last night" 

Lexa Alexandria and Raven cackled while Anya just blushed "Raven told a funny joke now shof op" 

Raven smirked "yes babe I told jokes allllll night long"

Anya glared at Raven "you will not be telling any jokes for a while to come if you keep this up"

Raven gasped "babe" she said holding her hand to her heart "you wouldn't do that to me would you!"

Madi bounced up and down on the seat and popped her head in the front "fos, don't punish Raven if she wants to tell jokes you should just let her" 

Raven laughed while Anya playfully pushed Madi back in her seat. 

Lexa shook her head and hugged Madi "I'm with you sis, I think Raven can go a week or so without telling jokes" she smirked 

Raven smiled over her shoulder "you just jealous commander cause you don't nearly tell as much jokes as you want to" 

Anya and Alexandria laughed. Madi looked up to her confused "tell a funny joke Lexa" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "did you hear the one about the mechanic who couldn't see?"

Madi shook her head "no" 

"Here I'll show you" Lexa quickly jumped forward and covered Ravens eyes with her hands making her scream and swerve the car. Then she sat back. Everyone looked at her shocked then burst into laughter 

Madi was laughing uncontrollably "that was a good one mama" 

The laughter died down as they realised what Madi called her. Madi hugged into lexas side, Lexa waited for the girl to correct herself but she didn't. She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep peacefully. Lexa looked wide eyed at her mother who was looking at her proudly. She cupped the brunettes cheek "very fitting Ai Goufa. Very fitting" 

Lexa fought back the tears of happiness, she looked from her mother to her sister who was smirking at her and to Raven who was smiling happily at her. Raven shrugged "makes sense commander" 

Lexa nodded and hugged Madi closer and kissed the top of her head "Sha" she said to them all "sha" 

.....................

The car stopped out front of the polis gates. Everyone got out of the car looking at Lexa cautiously. Lexa had her red hoodie on and pulled it up so she could hide her face. She looked through the gates to see people running about doing there daily activities. It took her back to the first time she showed Clarke around

2 weeks after Lexa had Clarke bought to Polis. 

Lexa was waiting on the first floor of the tower. She promised Clarke she could venture out today but she didn't want Clarke to be alone and she refused to have guards so Lexa insisted that she take her. She watched as the elevator opened and the blonde beauty made her way towards her "commander" Clarke drawled

Lexa rolled her eye even though she swore fealty to Clarke The blonde was still angry at her. "Wanheda"

"Don't call me that" Clarke snapped

Lexa held her chin up high "then stop being so stubborn we are alone you can call me by my name" 

Clarke huffed "fine leksa" 

Lexa smirked "very well klark. Come"

She led Clarke out to the markets and watched in amusement as Clarke reacted to the things that were happening around her. There was someone playing music and children playing with wooden swords, there were food markets and trades being made. Clarke looked in awe. "This is not what I was expecting" she said quietly 

Lexa stopped and looked at Clarke "and what were you expecting klark? Hmm blood to be stained on the ground, "savages" to be walking the streets" Lexa scoffed and picked up her pace so she didn't have to be so close to the blonde. She shook her head and made her way to the polis gates to talk to the guards about rotation. She felt a tug on her elbow and was turned quickly out of reaction she held her hand on her blade but retracted it when she realised that sky blue eyes were looking into hers. She was so close she could feel Clarke breath hit her face but the blonde didn't step back 

"I have never thought of you as a savage leksa" she said quietly "or your people" 

Lexa rolled her eyes she didn't believe her "very well" she said turning around but Clarke had a firm grip on her elbow she was happy that they were alone without a crowd as people were not allowed to touch the commander like this 

"You don't believe me" Clarke said sadly 

Lexa sighed "no I do not klark. That is one of the reasons why I wanted to bring you here in the first place. To show you that we are not savages or monsters. That we are not very different" 

Lexa felt Clarke grip her elbow tighter but not out of anger but out of desperation "leksa I meant what I said outside the door of mount weather you already changed the way I think about your people. Unlike some people I actually mean what I say" 

Lexa flinched and shook her head and stood up straight so she could look directly into sky blue eyes "your so angry at me still for leaving you and your people. When Emerson offered me that deal My heart wanted to say no. I wanted to go to war with the monsters that had been destroying the lives of my people for 100 years, I wanted to fight beside you" she said quietly "but then my head thought of Polis" she looked over Clarkes shoulder at the children in the distance playing and laughing, Clarke looked too "it was not about me and what I wanted. I am these peoples leader. Someone they look up too. Someone they pour their hopes and dreams into. Someone they would fight and die for" Clarke gasped thinking back to the first time Lexa said that about her. Lexa stood closer to Clarke so their noses were inches apart "if you had the chance to get your people out without bloodshed you would have done so. You would have done the same and you know it. Your angry at me because it is easier that way" Lexa pulled her arm out of Clarkes grip and took a step back "because what you did in mount weather was no different then what I did outside those doors. hate me all you want. Despise me. Spit on me. threaten me. Leave" Lexa rolled her eyes "I am used to people treating me this way" Lexa sighed "I thought of all people you would understand" she said quietly and walked off "your free to roam around klark" she said over her shoulder. She didn't look back but if she had of she Would have seen Clarke fighting back the tears.

Later that evening Lexa returned to her room to find Clarke leaning her back against he doors what her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Lexa sighed, she had just been dealing with Titus on her back most the day she wasn't really in the mood for Clarke to be complaining at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door "you are in my way" 

Clarke almost jumped not hearing her obviously, she stepped aside but before she could get in a world Lexa walked through the door and slammed them shut. She removed her coat and threw it over her chair. She heard the door open and groaned knowing it was Clarke she is the only one in the whole of Polis who doesn't knock. She turned slowly. 

Clarke closed the doors and had her hand on her hips "I have been looking for you all day" 

"Well klark I have duties to attend. Believe it or not skaikru are not the only ones on earth" 

"You're angry at me" 

Lexa sighed "no. Again not everything revolves around skaikru, I have had a very full day and by this time of day when the sun starts to go down and it is the only time I get any semblance of peace so if you do not mind" she pointed to the door. 

Clarke walked up to her "you're angry at me" she repeated

Lexa rubbed her temple and sighed "klark. I am tired. Leave" Clarke nodded and stepped back. Lexa could see the hurt on her face "your free to leave by the way. I talked to Titus and he will have some guards to take you back to your people your services as ambassador are no longer needed" 

"Leksa?" Clarke sighed "Can we talk please" 

"Like I said klark I am tired" 

"Please" 

Lexa sighed and sat down on her chair. Clarke sat beside her. "What do you need now klark?"

Clarke looked at her sadly "is that what you think of me? That I only talk to you because I need something?"

"Sha. Like most people" 

Clarke looked away from her "I am not most people" 

"Very well" Lexa shrugged 

Clarke stood up and started pacing "don't do that! Don't say that like you don't believe the shit I'm saying!" 

Lexa slumped back in her chair "this is exactly what I wanted to avoid"

"Yeah sounds about right, the big bad commander avoiding her feelings yet again!" Clarke snapped "you're angry at me!"

Lexa stood quickly from her chair and walked up to Clarke "no not angry. Disappointed!"

"Fuck you leksa! Your right I would have taken the damn deal!" Clarke yelled "and you would be hurt too I had of left you!"

"Your hurt?" 

"Yes damn it! You kissed me and told me you cared for me and then left me to die!" 

"I told you why-"

"Yeah yeah i get why you did it doesn't make it hurt any less!" 

"What do you want from me klark" 

"I don't want you to be angry at me!" 

"I do not want you to be angry at me either!" 

Clarke took a deep breath to calm herself down "then don't spend all day avoiding me" 

"I told you I was busy" 

"Yes you were busy avoiding me" Clarke took lexas hand and stood in front of her "I like spending time with you leksa. I like hearing about your people's history and your past. I don't just seek you out because I need something, I enjoy your company. I meant what I said this morning you took my state of awe in offence. I come from a place where there wasn't any freedom and to see it was amazing. That is all. I don't think your a savage damn it!" 

"You spat on me" 

Clarke sighed "yes I did, not my proudest moment. I am sorry though if I hurt you" 

Lexa nodded "ok klark I will not avoid you any longer are you happy now" 

Clarke smiled "yeah" she moved forward slowly and wrapped her arms around lexas shoulders bringing her in for a hug. Lexa froze but after a minute she wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and her chin rested on her shoulder. She sighed in content "I'm sorry leksa" 

"Me too" she said quietly "let us start fresh" 

Clarke pulled back from the hug and smiled at her "ok I would like that" 

Lexa nodded and walked to her table and got something she thought Clarke would like. She handed it to the blonde "I noticed you liked to draw so I found some supplies"

Clarke smiled "thank you" she said sincerely 

"I really am tired klark" she said sitting on the chair

"Can I stay in here just for a while" 

"Of course" Lexa smiled. She sat back and felt good for the first time in a long time as she watched Clarke drawing and drifted off to sleep

Present. 

Lexa felt a small hand in hers bring her back out of her thoughts she looked down to Madi and smiled "I'm here for you mama" 

Lexa smiled and Madi dragged her through the gates. She stopped to take in her surroundings. So much debris still but people looked happy which made Lexa smile. She felt her mother stand next to her and seen Raven and Anya walk ahead. She started following them. 

BANG!

She felt a sharp pain her her shoulder and she fell to her knees. She could hear yelling but couldn't make out what was being said until she heard a little girl scream. She covered madis body with her own "I'm fine Goufa" 

"Mama you were shot!" She cried 

Lexa cupped her cheek "Sha but I promise it will be ok"


	16. Chapter 16

Anya pulled Lexa back and looked at her arm. There was a bullet lodged in her shoulder. "Sis let go of Madi there is no more shooting" 

Lexa nodded and felt Anya flip her over. Alexandria kneeled by her. "Raven take Madi to a safe place" 

"No way I'm not leaving! what the fuck!" 

Anya held Ravens hand "please love just do what nomon says. Find Abby and Clarke"

She nodded and picked up Madi even though she was protesting and ran into the bunker. 

Lexa could feel people crowding around. Anya took off her hoodie and she could hear the crowd gasp and whispers of "heda it's heda!" 

Anya looked around when she seen no threat she picked up Lexa and ran her to the bunker with her mother trailing behind. "I can walk sister" 

Anya scoffed "shof op branwada" 

Lexa didn't argue she could hear the worry in her sisters voice.

Abby ran up to them when they got in the bunker "what the hell happened"

Raven ran up beside her "she was shot Sherlock" 

The doctor shook her head "follow me and Raven find Clarke and bring her here" 

Raven kissed Anya on the cheek and took off. Lexa looked at Abby "Madi?" She said softly 

Anya lied her on a table but Lexa just sat up. Her mother put her hand on her good shoulder "stay there goufa"

"Madi?"

Abby put on gloves and stood next to Alexandria "she's safe with echo"Lexa nodded. 

Alexandria looked at Abby "you must be Abby I'm Alexandria"

"Wish we could have meant under different circumstances"

"Sha the bullet is still in her shoulder"

"Ok lay back" Abby demanded

"No just take it out" 

Abby shook her head and looked at Alexandria "just as stubborn as Clarke" 

Alexandria chuckled "Sha we have much to discuss Abby Kom skaikru"

Meanwhile Anya was in the background pacing "great! talk after you save my sister!"

Abby nodded and injected the sight with some anesthetiser and proceeded to take out the bullet. At the same time Emori walked in the room "Lexa!" 

Lexa smiled "cousin!" 

"Aunty Alex!" 

"Emori dear!" She hugged her niece 

"What the hell happened!" 

"Someone shot my sister and I want to know who!" Anya snapped

Emori nodded "on it!" She said running out of the room

Abby held the bullet "got it out. There doesn't seem to be much damaged I think we can just stitch this up" 

"See" Alexandria said to Anya "calm down onya she is fine" 

"Fine! She was shot! AGAIN!"

Alexandria walked up to Anya and held her shoulders "Sha and I am angry too but your sister will be fine so let's just be thankful for that"

Anya sighed and nodded "ok nomon" 

The door burst open and Clarke stormed up to Lexa and stood between her legs almost knocking her mother over "leksa! What the fuck!" She said looking at her mother stitch up her wound. She placed her hand over her mothers to stop her "mom?" 

"Honey she will be fine I'm just stitching her up" 

Clarke sighed and cupped Lexa cheeks looking at her "are you ok?"

Lexa noticed Raven walk in behind Clarke "Surprise!" Lexa said unsure

Raven burst out in laughter "oh my god not now commander!" she said between chuckles but Clarke didn't laugh she just looked at Lexa concerned 

"Leksa?"

"I am fine klark I am tired of being shot though" Clarke shook her head and starting pecking her all over her face making Lexa blush "klark" she mumbled embarrassed "our mothers are here"

She stopped and looked up and kissed Lexa on the lips "your here?"

"Sha" 

The blonde placed her hands on lexas thighs and turned around so her back was facing Lexa. Lexa placed her hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder "what in the fuck happened!"

Anya stood up straight "someone shot her. Again" 

"Who!" The blonde demanded

Emori ran into the room "Blake" she said in disgust

Clarke took in a deep breath and stormed out of the room. Abby stood in front of Raven and anya "Raven. Anya, go with Clarke and make sure she doesn't kill anyone" 

They both nodded and ran out the room. Emori sat on the bed next to Lexa "hey cousin" 

Lexa smiled "Emori" and she placed her hand of her growing bump "and little one" 

"Sha cousin" Emori held her hand "I missed you" 

"I missed you too" 

The door opened again and echo walked in with a crying Madi In her arms 

"Heda" she said respectfully "I could not keep her away any longer" 

Lexa nodded and echo moved forward and placed Madi on lexas knee. Madi buried her face in lexas good shoulder and held her for dear life. Echo was about to walk away but Lexa held her arm in the warrior hand shake "it is good to see you echo Kom azgeda"

Echo smiled "you too heda" 

Alexandria smiled and introduced herself "heya Ai laik aleksandria kom trikru. Also this ones nomon" 

Echo smiled "I am echo it's nice to meet you" 

"Likewise" 

Niylah walked in "echo there you are I have been looking everywhere for you the people are going crazy saying that heda had been shot!" Niylah noticed who was sitting on the bed "shit" she said in awe

"Niylah" Lexa said smiling 

"Heda! Your alive Clarke will be so happy!" Everyone laughed "she already knows doesn't she?" 

Echo smiled "Sha love" 

"And you knew and didn't tell me"

"Sha Clarke told me in confidence"'

Niylah smiled and kissed her on the cheek "such a good friend" she looked around the room "where is Clarke?" 

.................

Clarke marched out of the bunker. She could hear Raven calling her but she ignored her. She warned Bellamy. She clenched her fists so tight so could feel blood dripping from her hands. Everyone was standing around gossiping about Lexa returning. She didn't have time for this "BELLAMY!" She yelled so loud her voice echoed through the whole of Polis. Everyone stood silent. "BELLAMY SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled again. 

A warrior stepped forward and kneeled in front of her "wanheda, he went toward the gates" 

She scoffed "YOU COWARD!" She yelled running off as fast as she could to get to the gates. When she seen him she didn't slow down. He was running away. She grunted as she tackled him to the ground, Raven and Anya where behind her with some warriors. She punched him in the face "GET UP!" 

He lied there scared "I swear Clarke I swear it was an accident" 

She started pacing. She pointed at him "GET HIM UP NOW!" She yelled to none in particular. 2 guards moved forward quickly and stood him up. 

"Clarke?" He pleaded

Clarke ignored him and kicked him in the balls sending grim to the ground on his knees then she kneed him in the face "GET HIM UP!"

Raven put her hand on her shoulder but Clarke shrugged her off. 2 guards stood him up again "Clarke please it was an accident I swear" 

"I warned you!" She spat "I fucking warned you!"

"It was an accident!"

"Bullshit!" She yelled and charged at him again. She punched him in the face 3 times then stood up "get him up now!" She growled 

2 guards nodded then stood him up again but he could barley stand . Anya stood behind Clarke "skaigirl it pains me to say this but We should not kill him that should be up to the commander" She looked at Anya who looked at her sympathetically. Anya moved in front of the Bellamy. "You have put your sister in a very difficult predicament foolish skaiboy" 

"My sister won't kill me!" 

Anya shook her head "probably not but what do you think will happen to her if she doesn't"

Bellamy looked at them all worried "Clarke don't let them hurt my sister"

Clarke started pacing "you could have killed her!"

"She poses a threat to octavia!"

"You could have killed my daughter and other people I care about!"

"I'm sorry Clarke!" 

Clarke held out her hand gun and pointed it at him. "Hold him down!" 

The guards threw him on the floor "please Clarke!" 

"Shut up!" She yelled as aimed the gum at his arm and pulled the trigger making him scream. She then aimed it at the other arm and pulled the trigger "you Bellamy Blake are no longer a guard if I ever! And I mean ever see you with a gun in your hand I will fucking chop them off!" She looked at the guards "take him to medical and make the commander aware of my demands. What she does with him then is on her" 

"Sha wanheda" they said quickly dragging him off

She glared at Anya "how could you be so calm" 

Anya rolled her eyes "because blood must not have blood isn't that right skiagirl" 

Raven held Anyas hand "come on princess we are all angry but I agree with Anya I believe he was telling the truth and you killing him out of anger is something we all know you would have regretted later" 

Clarke sighed "your both right" she shook her head "I'm so angry" she could feel the tears of frustration build in her eyes. 

Anya moved forward and placed her hand on her shoulder "you know what you must do skaigirl and it won't be easy but nothing you or my sister has ever done has been easy but these people here they respect you and Lexa so instead of getting angry and being lead by emotions use this" she tapped on the blondes head

"Sha I am going to destroy all the guns in Polis" 

Raven smirked "that's our princess"

.................

Clarke walked back into the room Lexa was in and smiled. Lexa was sitting on the bed against the wall and Madi had her head on her lap napping. Abby and Alexandria were sitting in the corner chatting. Emori was sitting beside Lexa laughing at the things Alexandria and Abby were gossiping about. Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled. Clarke walked to her and lent over the bed to kiss Lexa "are you ok?" She asked

Abby scoffed "of course she is ok Clarke, is Bellamy alive ?"

"Yes mom. For now" 

Raven appeared behind her with Anya "yeah he's alive and if he is lucky enough to live he probably won't be able to have children and he probably needs your help"

Abby stood up followed by Alexandria "Clarke?"

"What?" She shrugged "he's alive isn't he?" 

"What did you do?"

Anya smirked "she shot him in each of his arms"

Abby groaned and shook her head at her daughter "you and me will talk later, come on Alex I could use a hand" 

Alex walked past Clarke and kissed her on the cheek "I like you" she looked at Lexa "don't let this one go goufa" 

Lexa smirked "i do not plan too nomon" 

Madi stretched and yawned "mama where is nomon?"

Clarke eyes widened and she smiled at Lexa. She ran her hand through the girls hair "right here Madi" 

Madi sat up and looked at Lexa "Nomon! Mama was shot! Again!" She exclaimed and hoped off the bed she gave Clarke a hug but walked up to Anya "fos we should find this traitor" she said but her voice trembled 

Anya knelt in front of the girl "and what would you do if we found him" 

"Make him pay fos"

"Is that what your mothers would do" 

The little girl looked away "no" she said quietly 

"We do not start battles second. Blood must not have blood" 

"Sha but they hurt mama" 

Anya nodded and picked the girl up and sat her on her hip "Sha, he did but we must not let our anger and grief get the better of us so tell me second what would you do" 

Madi puffed out her chest "I would arrest him and take his gun and make sure he will never have a gun to harm anyone ever again, then let the commander deal with him" 

"Good second" she tapped her head "you used your head now maybe you can teach your nomon a thing or too" 

The little girl smiled "I am angry still fos can we go spar?" 

Anya looked at Lexa and Clarke for there permission, they both nodded "sha let's go" she kissed Raven on the cheek and left 

Raven watched as they both left "I'm gonna marry that chick one day and have heaps of kids" 

Clarke smiled "she is good" 

"Told ya" she shrugged 

Just then the door burst open with Octavia stalking in "Clarke what the hell! You shot my brother! I hope you have a good reason!"

Clarke stepped aside and pointed to the bandage on lexas arm "that reason enough for you Octavia" 

Indra followed in and snapped "I told you to call her" she trailed of and lost her words at the sight of Lexa "Lexa?" She said in awe "how?"

Lexa got off the bed and stood in front on Indra "indra old friend" she held out her arm. Indra frowned but held it "it is good to see you"

Indra smirked "of course you survived a bullet wound" she looked at the scar on her right arm and the new bandaged wound on her left shoulder "more then once" 

Lexa shrugged and stood in front of Octavia "Octavia Kom skaikru" she held out her arm. Octavia took it and held it in a firm grip 

"Leksa Kom trikru" she sighed "so my idiot brother shot you" 

"It appears so" 

"Sorry" 

"It is not your fault"

Clarke stood next to Lexa and placed her hand on her back "he needs to be punished Octavia. Be thankful I didn't kill him." 

"Gee thanks princess so generous of you" 

"He's alive isn't he" 

"Barley! And you gave my warriors demands without my knowledge!"

"Well I'm not sorry o he deserved it and more he shot leksa for the second time! he could have killed her or my daughter!"

"I am the commander Clarke you can not under mind! Seriously Lexa how did you put up with this shit when you were in command" 

Lexa chuckled but stopped when she got a glare from Clarke. She held Clarkes hand and kissed the back of it "I learned to except that most of the time Clarke was right" 

Octavia rolled her eyes and huffed "fine but did you have to shoot him not once but twice" 

"He's lucky he's alive" 

"Raven sat on the bed with Emori "might not be able to have kids though she got him real good" 

Octavia glared at her "He's your friend Raven" 

"He's an ass who has shot at my future sister in law not once but twice O" 

Clarke stood in front of Octavia "its time to get rid on the guns o" 

Octavia scoffed "What a great idea did you hear that Indra? The princess wants to get rid of the guns" 

Indra scoffed "fool" 

"I have tried that for the last 7 years with no luck" 

Lexa frowned "your heda make them" 

"Skaikru don't think I'm their leader the only reason why they have been kept in line is cause of their damn guns" 

Lexa rubbed her chin "hmm do they see klark as their leader" 

"Everyone sees Clarke as their leader and now everyone will now see you as the leader as well"

"I did not come here to dethrone you Octavia" 

"Ok look" she sighed "why don't we all sleep on it tonight and come up with a plan tomorrow ok I have to go see my brother"

"Fine" Clarke huffed "leksa needs rest anyways"

"Do you always have to have the last word!?" Octavia asked 

Everyone except Clarke in the room answered yes. Clarke shrugged "see you tomorrow Octavia" 

Indra looked at Lexa "I would like to her your story Lexa" 

"Of course Indra. My mother is here also just so you know" 

Indra smirked "of course I look forward to seeing her"

She nodded as Indra left. Clarke tugged lexas hand "come one leksa we will go get Madi and head to bed" 

Lexa smiled and followed her out the door


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke woke up in her tent surrounded by legs and arms. She chuckled as Lexa was draped all over her and so was Madi. Madi stirred and looked up to her. She yawned and kissed on the cheek "got to go train nomon" 

"Sha" Clarke smiled. When the little girl left she turned so she could wrap her arms around Lexa avoiding her shoulder. She ran her hand though her brunette curls and felt Lexa start to wake "good morning leksa" she said as Lexa opened her beautiful green eyes 

"Morning klark"

"I can't believe your here with us" Clarke smiled 

"I'm not going anywhere klark I swear" the brunette closed her eyes to go back to sleep but Clarke had other things on her mind. She starting kissing the brunettes neck and running her hand up and down her stomach. "I am awake now" Lexa sighed 

Clarke laughed and kissed her plump lips "Madi is training" she said as she cupped lexas breast "we are all alone" she husked

"Mmm" Lexa said as Clarke straddled her. 

"Get up!" Octavia yelled as she walked into the tent. If she was uncomfortable by the situation she didn't show it. She rolled her eyes "keep it in your pants griffin we got work to do" 

Clarke groaned "and it couldn't wait 10 mins" 

Octavia scoffed "10 minutes Clarke? Really?"

Lexa frowned "Sha klark we would have been much longer" 

Clarke groaned and rolled off the bed 

Octavia smirked "good morning Lexa" 

Lexa smiled "morning Octavia. Did you sleep well" 

Octavia shrugged "I slept alright" 

Lexa frowned Octavia didn't seem like she slept well. Lexa stood up and got changed. Octavia turned respectively "how is your brother?"

"Alive" she shrugged 

Clarke rolled her eyes "leksa he doesn't deserve your sympathy"

"I know that hodnes but Octavia does"

Clarke looked at Octavia and nodded "Fair enough" 

Octavia looked at her gratefully and they followed her out the tent

...............

They made there was to the half established commanders centre "it's looking good" Clarke said proudly holding lexas hand

Octavia sighed "yes princess it looks great now can we get down to business" in the middle of the room there was a large round table. Octavia sat down with Indra by her side while Clarke sat down with Lexa by her side. 

Alexandria walked into the room "who the hell are you" Octavia snapped. 

Lexa hit the table hard making everyone jump "that is my nomon and you will talk to her with respect!"

Octavia nodded "my apologies" 

Alexandria smiled "that is quite alright Octavia is it?"

"Sha"

"I am Alexandria, Lexa and anyas mother" she looked to Indra "Indra it is so good to see you we will have to catch up after"

"Of course Alex I can not wait" 

Clarke sighed "come on Alex come sit down so we can get this shit out of the way I have plans" 

Alexandria rolled her eyes and sat next to Clarke "and I'm sure you ravishing my daughter for hours off end if important to you wanheda" 

Clarke chuckled while Lexa just blushed "nomon!"

"What am I wrong?"

Octavia scoffed "no if I hadn't have walked into their tent when I had this morning who knows when this meeting would have happened" 

Indra smirked "enough lets talk about what is important here. What to do with Bellamy Blake" 

Clarke quickly stood and said "kill him" 

Lexa held Clarkes hand and gently pulled her back down to the seat. Alexandria squeezed her shoulder "I do not think that is wise" she said to the angry blonde 

"He deserves it" 

Indra nodded "I agree Clarke but you and Lexa put in a new rule blood must not have blood that Octavia has stuck to for 7 years. Execution is not the way we deal with things anymore unless it is murder" 

Clarke was fuming "are you fucking serious right now! So if Lexa had of been killed then you would have executed him!"

Alexandria held Clarkes other hand "calm down" she said softly

"This is bullshit!"

Octavia looked at Lexa "you haven't said much Lexa"

Lexa nodded "first off I would just like to say thank you Octavia and Indra for keeping blood must not have blood in place all these years. I truely believed when I had it put in place that it was the right decision" she squeezed Clarke hand and looked at her "I am sorry klark but I agree with nomon and Indra"

"What! Leksa!?"

Lexa cut her off "listen ok" she said softly. Clarke nodded she looked back at Octavia "Bellamy Blake is reckless. We all know this. Regardless of his reasons he did try to kill me yesterday and as such he should be punished"

Octavia sighed "he was punished, Clarke shot him twice and took him off guard duties he is also in a cell" 

Lexa looked at her sympathetic "that is not enough Octavia and you know it. If you do not punish him accordingly then you will be the one to pay for his consequences"

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a warning, the people know i am alive and they now Bellamy tried to kill me"

Alexandria nodded "Sha my daughter has also been in high regards with the people and now so is Clarke if you do not do something the people will turn on you"

Octavia huffed. Lexa looked around the table "Can everyone excuse me I would like a word with Octavia"

Octavia nodded at Indra and Indra got up followed by Alexandria, Clarke stood hesitantly and kissed Lexa on her head "I will be outside"

"Sha" Lexa smiled, when it was just her and Octavia she walked around to the other side and slumped into the chair beside her "it is exhausting being commander isn't it"

Octavia groaned "tell me about it"

"If it's any consolation I am sorry" 

"He is my brother he thought he was protecting me"

"I know" 

"And now Clarke wants me to kill him. He's all I have" she said sadly

"I know" Lexa repeated 

"I'm fucking tired"

"I know" 

Octavia groaned "I don't want to do this anymore" she said quietly

"I know that too" 

"Is it that obvious" 

"To me yes" 

"What the fuck am I suppose to do Lexa? Tell me I'm actually asking you?"

Lexa sighed "killing him is not the answer, I think banishment" 

Octavia sighed and stood from her chair "great so the only family I have I have to kill or send away either way I don't get to see him again! This is fucked!"

"Sha, your not alone Octavia""

"Yes I am"

"By choice"

"How the hell would you know!"

"Cause I did the same thing"

"Yeah but you meant Clarke and she made it all better for you right I have no one!" Octavia yelled 

"By choice Octavia" Lexa said calmly

Octavia slumped back in her chair "I can't do this anymore, I don't want to do this alone anymore" she looked at Lexa "will you help me" 

Lexa nodded "but I won't do it on my own ever again. Maybe we could work together Octavia" 

"Really" she asked hopefully 

"Yes"

Octavia pushed back the tears in her eyes "mochof" she said softly

"Pro"

"How do we do this" 

"Lets ask everyone" 

"Who?"

"Clarke, Indra, my nomon, Anya and Raven" they are good at these things. You have to trust them Octavia" 

"I do, even your mother and I just meant her"

Lexa laughed "she has that effect on people" 

"Ok" she sighed "lets ask them what they think" 

Lexa nodded and went to retrieve everyone. Clarke held her hand and they sat down beside each other. Clarke cupped her cheek and kissed her. Alexandria walked up behind them and smacked the back of their heads making them stop. 

Octavia stood "blood must not have blood. I have stood by it for 7 years and I plan to do so many more to come. Bellamy will be banished" Everyone nodded except Clarke she just looked angry "you not happy with the decision Clarke?"

"No" she sighed "but I understand I'm not happy about it though"

"Alright me and Lexa have something to say. We want your advice but first Indra can you get Anya and Raven" 

"Sha" she got up and told the guards. 

They waited a couple of minutes before Raven skipped into the room "alex!"

"Raven" the older woman smiled 

Rave sat down next to her and kissed her cheek "Anya left me all by myself this morning and I couldn't find you anywhere I missed you" 

Alexandria smirked at her "me or my cooking" 

Raven smiled "both" 

Anya strode into the room and sat by Raven. Octavia stood once again "ok now that we are all here me and Lexa would like some advice" 

Raven sat up straight "great! I am an excellent advice giver for example" she looked at Lexa "commander my advice to you is to have sex with the princess before she dies of sexual frustration!" She looked around the room proudly "See I'm awesome" 

Everyone chuckled but Lexa looked concerned "you can not die from that Raven" she looked at Clarke "right klark?"

Clarke smiled and kissed her "Sha" 

Octavia shook her head "on to more serous topics-"

"It is serious! Just look at her! She's about to pop" 

Clarke glared at her and looked to Anya "onya control your woman!"

Anya shrugged "there is no controlling Raven rayes" 

Lexa stood "Raven you will pay later" she shook her head "Octavia please continue"

"Ok as long as we are finished talking about your and Clarkes love life" she smirked 

Alexandria laughed "just get on with it" 

Octavia looked around the room "Me and Lexa have decided to lead together and we would like everyone's advise on how to do so" 

Clarke snapped her head at Lexa and ran her thumb gently on the back of the brunettes head "is this what you really want Leksa" 

Lexa smiled softly at her "Sha, I do not think my job is done yet"

Alexandria looked at Lexa concerned "goufa you were so unhappy being commander I do not want to see you unhappy" 

Lexa nodded "I was unhappy because I had to carry the burden by myself. I was alone. I now know that I do not have to do this alone and neither does Octavia. We will work together for what's best for our people, I am sure we will have a lot of disagreements but we will work through it cause we have all of you"

Clarke kissed her "Sha you will never be alone again Leksa" 

Octavia cleared her throat "so how do you all think we should go about this" 

Anya rubbed her chin "what if you had three leaders? Heda" she pointed to Lexa "wanheda" she pointed to Clarke "and general" she pointed to Octavia 

Indra smirked "I like that idea"

"Sha" Alexandria nodded "and Indra perhaps you could remain advisor" 

Lexa stood up "Sha Indra, your opinion has always been important to me" 

Octavia smirked "and me" 

Clarke shrugged "not me you always kinda mean to me but you opinion is valuable"

Indra rolled her eyes "if only you would listen wanheda"

She smirked "if only" 

Indra shook her head "if I am no longer the trikru general then I vote for Anya to be"

Raven frowned "what would that entail" 

"It would mean she is in charge of the trikru army"

"Oh" Raven said "is that want you want babe"

Anya shrugged "only if you are ok with it" 

"You are all general like" she smiled "it's fine by me babe what ever makes you happy" 

"Very well it would be an honour" 

Alexandria clapped her hands "excellent is everyone happy?" 

Clarke grumbled "still think Bellamy should be killed" 

Lexa smiled "hodnes what's done is done" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "fine I won't bring it up again"

"Mochof"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have read everyone's comments I love them all and I understand that many of you wanted to see Bellamy killed. It is true I have never killed him in any of my other fics as someone pointed out and I never really thought about it. I wanted to give Bellamy a chance to redeem himself in some of my other fics I do believe the show kinda ruined his character. But getting back to this story. I feel in the show Lexa was killed because not only of jrat and lazy writing but also she put in place blood must not have blood, I believe she thought that this was a new was to change their old ways, if she came back in the show I think she would want that to still be in place. She kinda died for it ya know. Bellamy shot Lexa the first time cause she believed that she was attacking Raven. Isn't the next chapter you will see the second time he shot Lexa from his pov. I have decided not to kill him but he will be banished that will be quite a sad chapter for Octavia. I hope everyone is ok with that


	18. Chapter 18

After the meeting Clarke and Lexa made their way back to their tent. There were gifts all around the tent, swords food, jewellery. Lexa looked at Clarke curiously but Clarke just shrugged. 

Madi ran around the corner of the tent and jumped into lexas arms "mama mama!" 

Lexa held Madi on her hip and smiled "sha young one" 

"People all over Polis left you gifts mama!"

Clarke hugged held lexas hand and smiled at her. 

Anya and Raven walked hand in hand in front of the tent "oh yum!" Raven yelled looking at the bread "hey commander can I eat this food"?"

Lexa rolled her eyes "how nice of you to ask Raven but we both know that even if I say no your going to eat it anyway"

Raven smiled and picked up the bread to share with Anya who shook her head in amusement at her partner. "It amazes me how much you eat hodnes" 

Raven smiled "that's cause I'm amazing babe" 

Clarke laughed and walked towards Raven shoving her away from the gifts "come on Reyes leave her stuff alone" 

"Aww why!" Raven whined "Commander come on!"

Lexa chuckled "You can go through it all later Raven" 

"Yes!" She jumped in the air

Madi hoped down from Lexa and ran to Anya "fos! You ready to train!"

"Sha" 

"Cool I'll watch!" Raven said

Clarke and Lexa watched all three walk away and went into the tent. Lexa stood in the middle of the tent and took a deep breath, she smiled when she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her from behind "are you ok leksa" 

"Sha" 

"How are you about everything" 

Lexa turned around and cupped both Clarkes cheeks "I feel like I am where I'm suppose to be"

Clarke smiled and kissed her in the lips softly "I'll be by your side the entire time" 

"Me too, it will be different this time"

........................

Lexa made her way to the bunker to talk to Octavia. Her room was guarded when they both noticed Lexa they bowed "stand" she ordered "let Octavia know I am here to see her"

They nodded and entered the room, soon after they came out and left the door open for her, she walked in and Octavia was sitting on her bed, she looked tired and sad "Lexa?" she said looking up "what are you doing here?" 

Lexa could see Octavia had been crying. She sighed and sat down beside her "I wanted to see how you were" 

Octavia smiled sadly at her "you would be the first person to do that since I became commander"

Lexa nodded knowing all to well what Octavia was talking about "so how are you?" 

Octavia looked away "shitty" she shrugged 

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Lexa. It's not anyone's fault but Bellamys" 

"Sha" 

Octavia looked at her now and smiled "the coalition took the news to the new arrangements really well" 

Lexa smiled back "I am glad" 

Octavia sighed "me too, Gai wants you to take the flame" 

Lexa shook her head "I do not need the flame"

"I agree"

"But I would like it for sentimental reasons"

"Ok" Octavia took a deep breath and lent her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. Lexa shuffled beside her and wrapped her arm around Octavias shoulders "Bell... he was always there for me when I was younger, always looked out for me. When I came down to earth I found I didn't need him to take care of me anymore, I could take care of myself. It was always hard for him to get used to that"

Lexa hugged her tighter "Tell me something good about him?"

Octavia smiled "He used to read to me every night. He really loved history so he would come home and read to me all the time" Octavia sniffled "Didn’t matter how tired he was or hungry or angry and sad he would get a book and read to me for hours" 

"What else?" Lexa asked softly 

"He wasn't suppose to come to the ground in the drop ship, he snuck on for me cause he didn't want me to be alone" 

Lexa looked at her shocked "I did not know that" 

"Yeah" Octavia wiped a tear away "yeah he was a good brother"

Lexa nodded "I'm sure he was" 

Octavia took a shakes breath "tomorrow we will officially make you heda again and do you know the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm not heda" 

"What?"

"Sleep"

Lexa chuckled "why don't you sleep now. I will stay here with you"

Octavia frowned "you would do that"

"Sha. We are a team now Octavia" she looked at her confused "Clarke said that teams work toghter" 

Octavia laughed "yeah it's just been a while you know"

"Sha, I have never really had a team so this is all new to me"

Octavia lied down on her bed "we will figure it out together"

"Good" Lexa smiled and watched as Octavia fell asleep

.........................

Clarke was waiting in the meeting room of the command centre. She was dressed in a blue gown with blue war paint. The dress was tight around her body, she smirked knowing Lexa would love that. Raven was beside her in her red leather jacket and Anya was next to her holding her hand. She had her war paint on too. Indra stood proudly by the doors waiting for Octavia and Lexa. When they entered Clarke gasped. Lexa was in her old commander gear and had her signature war paint on. 

Clarke stood. "Wow" she sad out load

Raven snickered beside her "keep it in your pants griffin" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked up to Lexa. Lexa smiled at her "hello Clarke" 

"Hi" Clarke said holding both her hands "this takes me back"

"Sha" Lexa nodded "come we must go to the coalition chambers now. 

Octavia nodded and smiled at Lexa "I'm glad we are doing this Lexa" 

"Me too" 

.....................

The ambassadors fell to their knees as Lexa walked towards the throne. Clarke stood proudly on her right side and Octavia on her left

Lexa sat in her throne "ambassadors of the 13 clans. I have returned" The ambassadors cheered and stomped their feet in happiness. Lexa stood and held up Her hand silencing everyone. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank Octavia Kom skaikru and Indra Kom trikru for staying true the My collation and for keeping peace" the ambassadors whistled and cheered "we have a lot of work to do ambassadors, Polis still remains our priority but there is still life out their Raven Kom skaikru has informed me that we will be able to farm and hunt in due time"

Lexa nodded towards Clarke and Clarke stood by her "trikru are our best farmers you will work with skaikru and use their knowledge to expand our farming and life stock, all other clans will remain here to rebuild" 

All the ambassadors nodded in agreement.

.........................

The ambassadors, Raven, Anya, Octavia and Clarke and Lexa walked to the prison cells to see Bellamy. 

The guards opened the cells. Bellamy had his hands chained above his head. Indra stood forward "Bellamy Kom skaikru you have been charged with attempting to kill our heda what say you" 

"I would never hurt my sister!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Octavia is now a general, Lexa is commander" 

"Wha?" He looked at Octavia confused. 

Octavia shrugged and looked at him sadly "I told you nothing would happen to me brother"

Clarke pushed her way forward "answer the question Bellamy! You have been charged with attempting to kill your heda. What say you!"

He looked to the ground "guilty" he said sadly

Lexa held Clarkes shoulder and pushed her back a bit. She looked at Octavia who looked sad. She shook her head and looked at Bellamy. She pulled out her sword and held it in front of him. "We have decided to banish you Bellamy Kom skaikru but as heda I have the last say." She pulled back her sword and swung it towards Bellamy cutting of his arm off at his elbow. He screamed in agoany "banishment would surely kill you but that would be too easy. You will live in These cells till a time myself and the coalition will agree on" she looked back at Octavia who nodded at her gratefully "go get Abby" she demanded Octavia ran off. She looked at Clarke who was red from anger and stormed out of the cell. She left the cell followed by Raven and Anya. 

Raven walked up beside her "Commander your in trouble now" she laughed 

Anya shook her head "sister?"

"Make sure he stays alive" 

"Sha" she said dragging away Raven who was laughing.

.........................

Lexa walked in the tent with Clarke pacing. She turned sharply "you let him live!"

"Clarke-"

"No!" She yelled and took a deep breath "no" she said more calmly and walked towards Lexa "he tried to kill you leksa. He could have killed you. He could have killed our daughter and you let him live!" 

Lexa placed her arms on Clarkes shoulders rubbing soothingly "but I didn't die and I would never let any harm come to Madi. Or you" she said softly 

"Leksa" Clarke sighed "he deserves to die. I was ok with banishment because I know he would have died"

"I know" Lexa said stepping closer to the blonde "I couldn't do it to her"

Clarke frowned "who? Octavia?" 

"Sha" 

"Octavia accepted his banishment"

"Clarke I know when someone is lying to seem stronger then what they are. She was not ok with it and she never would have been. Your a compassionate person klark one of the many reasons why I love you, surely you can understand that sending her only brother to his death after all ready losing her soul mate would have done a significant amount of damage to her personally. besides, he would have come back" 

"Leksa-"

"Klark" she interrupted her and gently placed her hands on her hips "if I was not your lover you would not do that to her" 

"It's not about her!"

"Yes it is. Bellamy can not be trusted we know this but Octavia has earned her trust. She deserves this"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You get no justice"

"Yes I do. I cut off his hand and he will most likely spend his life behind bars" 

"And what if Octavia lets him out"

"She has earnt her trust klark" Lexa cupped both the blondes cheeks "I'm not doing this for Bellamy. I'm doing it for our friend. I promise you hodnes he will not cause any trouble I know you don't trust him or even Octavia but you can trust me" 

Clarke sighed and let her forehead again lexas "I'm still angry" 

Lexa chuckled and kissed the blonde "I know klark, will you forgive me?"

Clarke raised her eyebrow and kissed the brunette "I suppose I do love you and all" 

"I love you too but I think I made the right decision and I think in time you will agree with me" 

"Hmm but not right now" 

"No" Lexa smiled and kissed Clarkes cheek "not right now" 

.........................

Lexa made her way to the med bay in the bunker. Octavia was sleeping by Bellamys bed. So Lexa cleared her throat. 

Octavia sat up quickly in her chair. When she seen Lexa she stood and and walked to the commander and took her in her arms "I will never forget this Lexa" 

Lexa returned the embrace "and I will never let you forget it" she teased Octavia chuckled and punched her in the arm "I want to talk to him alone" 

Octavia nodded "ok I'll be outside" 

Lexa watched her leave and then looked at Bellamy who seemed to be sleeping. She walked beside the bed and shook it roughly. He woke up startled. 

"Lexa?" He said confused 

"It's commander to you"

He nodded "right. Commander" 

She rolled her eyes and sat down beside the bed "You are lucky Bellamy Kom skaikru"

"I am?" He frowned "I have one hand and will spend the rest of my life locked up. What about that is lucky"

She sat back and considered her next words carefully "I understand to some extent why you shot me the first time. You thought Raven was being attacked. You are lucky it only grazed me. You are lucky that the second time you shot me it was not deadly and you are lucky that the bullet came no where near anyone else in my family. You are lucky you are related to Octavia and you are lucky that it was not klarks decision because she would not have been kind" 

"Why am I alive then?" He asked softly "can't be luck" 

Lexa nodded "luck is part of the reason" she sat forward and leant on his bed so she could look into his eyes "because I understand" she said softly "things were rough when you first landed. Wars, mountain men, missiles, the deathwave and I heard you lost someone close to you" he nodded "but things are different now, times have changed Bellamy but you have not changed with time, you still think your the same person who first landed that had to protect your sister from us 'grounders' you still think of war and battles. You live in fear....and guilt. Guilt for those men and woman you slaughtered and guilt for your lost loved one....and guilt that your actions let to Lincolns death that led to Octavias broken heart" Bellamy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away blinking back the tears. "but like I said times have changed. This is peace."

"I thought you would kill my sister" he said with a horse voice.

"I know but you were wrong" 

"Yeah. I can see that now" he looked back at her with red eyes "you let me live for her didn't you?"

Lexa nodded once "yes. Like I said Bellamy you are lucky" 

"Yeah" he sighed and looked at her curiously "you changed" 

"Yes and no. I never wanted war. I have always wanted peace since I was a child. I have lived my whole life trying to achieve that but changing the ways of my people back then was difficult. It wasn't till I meant klark, I gained the courage to do so. If you had of done this 8 years ago you would surely be dead"

"Maybe I deserve death" 

"Hmm. Maybe but does Octavia deserve anymore pain"

"No" he said quietly "she changed too" 

"I believe that Octavia has changed because she is older and has had more responsibility but she seems the same as what I remembered. Strong spirited" 

"Yeah I guess your right" he said sadly "she has come along way from being the girl hidden in the ark" 

"Sha" 

"I'm not going to say thank you cause I know you won't accept it" 

"Sha" 

"But thank you for looking out for her. She needs people"

"I know. We will be good friends I believe" 

Bellamy smiled sadly "good"


	19. Last chapter

5 years later

Lexa was standing in her room in the command centre looking over Polis. It was fully rebuilt now. Lexa and Clarke still led there people and the last 5 years had been building on the peace that they already had. Clarke and Lexa bonded only 2 weeks after Lexa became Commander again. It was one of the happiest days of both their lives. 

Alexandria stood next to her daughter. “Your always staring off at the view goufa.”

Lexa smiled at her softly and ahrigged. “It’s a nice view nomon.”

“That It is. What are you thinking?”

I was thinking that 5 years ago today I became commander and how much things have changed since them.”

“Sha, for the better. You and wanheda did well goufa.”

“it was mostly Klark.”

“Yes I know I was just being kind.” Lexa smiled at her Nomon.

The door burst open and Madi came running in, She was now eleven. “Nomon!” She said angrily, she looked too Alexandria “gran!” She said happily and hugged her tight.

“Why is it that your greet your grandmother with a hug but I get yelled at?”

Madi let go of her mother and frowned at Lexa. “I am mad at you.”

“What did I do now young one?”

Madi scoffed. “You scared away another boy I liked!” She threw her hands in the air. “At this rate I’m going to die old and alone! Gran talk some sense into your daughter!”

Alexandria laughed. “I can not She is too foolish.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “No I am not foolish and I did no such thing young one.”

“You hit him!” 

“I did no such thing. He is a Natebleeder I was simply training him.”

Madi huffed. “I need to speak to mama, at least she is reasonable!”

“Need to speak to me about what?” Clarke said as she walked into the room.

Alexandria chuckled. “Your wife is beating up any boy who shows interest in your daughter.”

“Do Not Listen hodnes, they both lie!”

Clarke laughed. “I’m sure.”

“Mama! This is not funny!”

Clarke held up her hands. “Why don’t you and your grandmother go get ready for dinner while I talk to your nomon.”

Madi sighed. “Fine.” She walked out hand in hand with Alexandria and sent a glare over her shoulder to Lexa. 

When the door was shut Clarke held lexas waist. “Leksa?”

“We were training!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You can not do this forever Leksa, She will grow up have many boys fascinated with her, she will most likely get her heart broken at least once. She is growing hodnes. You can’t stop that.”

The doors swung open with Anya and Raven laughing. “Sister! You beat up another boy!”

Raven cackled. “I have never seen Madi so angry, she is so cute!”

Lexa grunted. “I did not-“ she sighed. “Never Mind.”

Raven and Anya were married now. Raven proposed a year after coming to Polis with anya. When Anya said yes she ran through all of Polis yelling with joy. Anya called her an idiot but couldn’t hide her happiness. 

Clarke cupped both of her cheeks. “Go find your daughter and make it right.”

Lexa nodded and kissed the blonde them left. She was going to find her daughter but first she had to make a stop. 

.............

“Commander!” Bellamy said behind bars. His hair was long and he had a beard now, he looked a lot older then what he is. Lexa took it upon herself to visit bellamy at least once a week. At first bellamy didn’t speak much but after 3 months he looked forward to seeing the Commander. 

“Heya belomi.” Lexa smiled. She pulled out a cake that she bought in the market place and handed to Bellamy through the bars. 

Bellamy smiled gratefully and sat on the cot in his bed. Lexa pulled up a chair and sat outside the bars. “Thanks Lexa.”

“Pro.”

Bellamy cocked his head and looked at the worried face of the Commander. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed. “There was an incident.”

Bellamy slapped his leg and laughed. “Tell me you didn’t beat up another boy who showed interest in your daughter!”

She rolled her eyes. “We were training.”

Bellamy playfully rolled his eyes. “Sure Commander.”

“Clarke has been telling me I have to let Madi grow.”

Bellamy looked at her sadly. “Clarke is usually right about a lot of things. She is most definitely right about this. Believe me I know from experience.”

“Octavia?”

“Yeah” he sighed. “Look.” He said standing up. “Believe me when I tell you I know how hard it is to let people who you protect, protect themselves but take my word Lexa, you will push her away if you don’t stop.”

Lexa stood and smiled at him. “I believe You belomi.” She reached into her jacket and pulled out a book.”

“What did you bring me today!” he said happily 

“This is about cleopatra.”

He face beamed. “I love reading about her.”

“I know.”

She gave it to him through the bars, as she did he grabbed her arm lightly and looked at her in the eyes. “Thank you Lexa.” He said softly tears pooling in his eyes. 

“The pleasure is mine bellamy.”

“Same time next week.”

“Sha. I’ll braid your hair next week if you like?”

He nodded. “That would be great.”

.............

She New we’re her daughter was going to be. She would be near the clearing. On her way there she bumped into Octavia. Octavia still hasn’t moved on from Lincoln, Lexa once asked her why and she told the Commander that it would be unfair to anyone she would have a relationship with as she couldn’t give them the same love she gave Lincoln. So Octavia has remained single but she still has fun.”

“Hey.”

“Hello Octavia.”

“Off to find your daughter to apologise?”

Lexa sighed. “Word spreads quick.”

“Well yeah Raven has a big mouth.” She laughed. “Did you just come back from seeing Bell?”

“Yes. You should visit him soon Octavia, it has been a while has it not.?”

She sighed. “Yeah 2 months.”

“You always do this when The anniversary of Lincolns death comes around.”

“I can’t be around him then, I might do or say something stupid.”

“Maybe It is needed Octavia.”

“Why do you visit him?”

“Because I once respected him.”

“You did?”

“Yes. I always admired him for risking his life going into the mountain. That brave man he once was just got lost on the way. I think you will find Octavia that that brave man has come back.”

“What if he gets lost again.”

Lexa held her shoulder. “He has already lost too much. He lost his lover, his freedom, friends and at some point in time while he has been locked away he lost his sanity and he lost the trust of the one person he calls family.”

Octavia hugged Lexa tightly. “Your a better person then I am.”

“I know.” She smirked

Octavia lightly pushed her. “Go find your daughter Commander.”

“Sha.”

....................... 

As she approached the clearing she seen Her daughter sitting on a rock. She sat down beside her. “I am sorry young one.” Madi sighed and ignored her. “I get scared.”

Madi frowned. “At What nomon?”

“Losing you.”

Madi rolled her eyes. “Nomon! I’m eleven! I’m not gonna run away with anyone.”

Lexa smiled. “I know I’m just do not want you to grow up.”

“Well that’s kind of inevitable nomon.”

Lexa laughed and held her around the shoulders. “Yes you are right and I am sorry.”

“Sorry enough to apologise?”

“No.”

Madi chuckled. “Nomon?”

“We were training!”

“Nomon?”

“Fine I might have been a little harder on him then the others but I’m not apologising young one.”

“At least tell me you won’t go hard on him again.”

“I’ll treat him the same as the others.”

“Ok Nomon.” Madi hugged her mother. “You know I thought Mama was overprotective.”

“She is young one.”

“Yeah Of you!” Madi stood straight. “She knows I can take care of myself.”

Lexa stood and smiled at her daughter. “What are you saying young one?”

“I think you know Nomon.”

Lexa laughed and ran after her daughter. They played for the rest of the afternoon.

........................

Clarke was sitting In hers and lexas room on the lounge chair and drawing when Lexa made her way in. She put down the drawing in her hand and smiled at her wife. She watched as Lexa made her way towards her and slumped down on the chair beside her. Clarke layed her hand on the brunettes thigh. “Everything ok.”

“Sha.” Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde. “Were you drawing?”

“Sha”

“Can I see?”

“Of course?”

Lexa lent forward and took the book of the table. There was a picture drawn of Lexa sparing with the young boy that likes Madi. Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at a smirking Clarke. “Really Klark?”

Clarke laughed as Lexa gently tackled her to the chair an started nipping at her neck. “Come on Leksa is was funny, you picked a fight with an 11 year old.”

Lexa huffed and looked down to her wife. “No one will ever be good enough for our daughter.”

Clarke smiled at her softly and cupped her cheek. “I don’t believe that. Have faith that when Madi is much older she will love someone who treats her right. That loves her and cares for her and vice vera, our daughter can’t be fooled hodnes.”

“Hmm.” She lent down and kissed the blonde. “How come you are not so worried like I am?”

“She’s 11!” Clarke laughed. Lexa groaned and sat up. “Come Leksa let’s shower?”

Lexa smirked. “Together?”

“Sha.” Clarke winked over her shoulder. 

.............

After Clarke and Lexa showered together, they had dinner and went to bed. Madi was staying with Raven and Anya, they had a little cabin inside Polis, Madi was still Anya’s second and tomorrow morning was an early training session so Madi decided to stay with them.

Clarke and Lexa were lying side by side facing each other. Both Looking into each other eyes, holding each other close enjoying the peace. “What are you thinking?” Asked Clarke 

“I was thinking of how beautiful you are.”

Clarke smiled. “Smooth Commander.”

“Not smooth, simply the truth.”

Clarke kissed her lightly. “I’m not as beautiful as you.”

Clarke laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I always planned for this one not to be as long as my others. I will probs do a epilogue at some point, thanks for reading :)


End file.
